Enter the Twilight Zone
by Haten
Summary: They met when they needed a friend the most, opposite endings of circumstances that made them as different as day and night who nonetheless decided to walk together towards a brighter tomorrow. What kind of future awaits them and those who can't help but to be around them? And will they keep working together or be separated by their opposing ideals?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following is a fanon story. My teen romantic comedy is wrong as I expected is the sole property of Wataru Watari and in no way do I own any of its content.**

* * *

 _The educational system of Japan is one of the best ones worldwide. It is recognized beyond our territory and is sought to be replicated in many countries that actually care about the education of their people, whatever reason they might have. However I'd not say it is the best educational system, as it is flawed just like any system society can try to pull off. Competition in Japan is high, which means that students must put their education as their top priority at all times, teenagers however tend to notice this way too late in their lives and end up getting stuck with what little accomplishments the enjoyment of their "youth" left them with._

 _This of course, only applies to the common folk, as for people naturally smart the weight put on their shoulders can be alleviated because of their learning time is shorter than the rest. Since the system is placed on an average, those who are smart and those who know their tricks have the upper hand. These fellows even if they are borderline the most boring people around will still get attention by those who either envy them or admire them for their smarts… Even now, the reality of people being born unequal hits with all its might and without any kind of reservations. Those who have not set their paths towards a goal which society would accept are already at a disadvantage, although the race began they are still chitchatting in the Start line._

 _But it's alright, these years should be of self-exploration. The transition from childhood to adulthood is a strange one and discovering who you are is very important, it's alright to spend your time thinking about friends and girls, outings and fairytale dreams. That gives us cultured people an advantage in this race for wealth and self-sustainability! Good luck fulfilling your dreams while you can barely pay the rent of your tatami-sized apartment!_

* * *

 **Prologue: Opening Curtain**

"I must admit Hikigaya. You got me there for a moment." If the woman sitting in front of me was dressing anything but her tab coat and black pants she was right now, I wouldn't have been able to look straight onto her. Her features and curvy body akin to that of a violin of perhaps a guitar made her fantasy material for any healthy boy of my age. Hmmm, perhaps that's why she dresses like that? Is she conscious that's the line that puts her away from being fetish fuel? "I thought you had written something decent for once."

Well, yeah. Your looks might be good, but your faith is misplaced, Sensei. There's no reason for me to write a decent essay about a boring subject like high school life if it's not that important for the grade itself. I'd like to avoid having to spend energy in pointless work as much as possible.

"I don't mean to brag, but I think it's an improvement from the last one." I mean, this one hasn't almost gotten me hit, right? That's obviously an improvement. To think it could become better with such little effort… Am I perhaps a genius?

"Everything is an improvement of the last one." Sensei retorted while scoffing "Alright, perhaps it's my fault. I didn't consider that when I told you to rewrite it better, truly the standard was too low." Well, if you hate it that much then don't make me rewrite it! Spare both of us the trouble and let it slide "No one sane would write anything like this. They'll talk about their friends, clubs, etc… You might look young Hikigaya, but when I look at your eyes I can see a 50 years old man."

Yeah, whatever. It's not like you're much younger than that…

"…?!" Woah! A murderous aura was being released by Sensei! What?! Did she read my thoughts?! She's even cracking her knuckles! "W-Well, Sensei! I don't really have any friends so I can't really write about it!"

"Hmm? How so? Sometimes there's someone talking to you when I enter the classroom." Hmm? Do I really not look like a loner to her? That's blasphemy, it might be true that sometimes my classmates remember I exist but that's not reason enough to call them my friends!

A second thought, was that perhaps sarcasm?

"Having good redaction skill help when it comes to attracting people seeking to leech on you to present a decent work, Sensei." If I'm honest here, these classmates barely even talk to me outside of asking for the homework or for corrections in theirs. My grades have gone up since the second year began, and although my science and math knowledge is still lacking at best I'm still in a position in which my parents congratulate me for my efforts. I don't get gifts or pamper like Komachi, but it's still a nice spot to be in.

"Relying in one another is part of being friends Hikigaya." That's correct Sensei, and yet…

"I don't benefit from them in the slightest, I wouldn't consider that "friendship" since I gain nothing. Not even their appreciation." Well, I've asked for homework once or twice and gotten it, but the amount of time I needed my classmates was many times less than they needed me. If anything I should be treated as their savior, for allowing their continued keep of their grades.

"Then why do you keep helping _him_?" Her smug smirk sent chills down my spine, not because of her confidence, but for what she was implying.

"I don't understand what you mean, Sensei."

"Oh please, did you seriously believe I would not notice the similarities in the writing style? You are right: You have good redaction, it's very "you" if I were to put into words." As she spoke she presented me with a sheet of paper with different handwrite than mine. I didn't need to see what was written in there because I am the one who wrote it to begin with, it's only someone else copied it to present it as his own.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all.

"Well?" Sensei pushed forward, taking my silence as her opportunity to become even smugger.

"…I don't know what to say, Sensei." In these sort of situations, playing dumb is an effective yet risky strategy, capable of disarming the opponent but with the same percentage of backfiring and putting you in an even worse position "That's clearly not my handwriting."

"But the style is the same. It wouldn't be too strange if it was just copied from something you wrote before."

"That's not the case at all." Shit, a little too soon! This would have been effective had I waited a little bit!

"And what's the case?" Sensei's inquiry allowed me to realize my cornered position. What's going to happen? Am going to be reported? Maybe suspended? No, it's not such a big deal, right?

"I merely helped him correcting his typos and some structure changes. This is his work no matter how you see it."

"Why did you do so if you don't benefit from helping others?" Hmmm? This isn't going to some kind of academic punishment? Good enough, I guess.

"He helped me with math homework, I'm just repaying the favor." Yes, and for others being treated awkwardly is good enough as well. Better than being bullied at least, and if all it takes is to allow them to take a picture of my notes then no matter how you see it, the joke is on them.

Misunderstandings often come up in these kind of situations. People subconsciously think that those who do them favors should at least have a positive impression of them and it's this which leads them to believe that they are friends, when most often than not the other party sees that they are just being used. True, a friendship can be made at the beginning with a favor, but we're talking about high school students, not quite kids but not quite adults either. This age in which the world spins around them and no other people is as important as their own person has a high tendency to destroy bonds simply because teenagers become pushovers because they can't see that they can't just take and give nothing in return.

This is how I came to be in my current position. By giving I automatically prevent my classmates from becoming enemies, no person would badmouth those who recognize as friends, I don't pursue their friendship either because why would I. In fact, it wouldn't be weird if this lack of interest is what keeps them at bay from asking way too much. Of course, there's always the selfish kid who just can't get enough but then again there are way around it.

Humans are simple beings. When you realize certain things have subtle hidden meanings and you become used to spot lies and how people behave in certain situations then suddenly no one is lying to you. There are no hidden secrets and no half-truths can deceive because you understand that at heart they convey the truth one way or another.

When you shed a person from their layers of protection, what remains is nothing more than a beating heart. One that does not lie nor deceive anyone because at heart, we are afraid of being lied to.

"Hikigaya! Are you listening?" See? According to her stony tone and her sharp glare it's clear that if I try to lie here it could get ugly.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." While scratching the back of my head and lean forward a little might see as a sign of submission I'd like to think is a way to diminishing the tension.

"Seriously… What am I going to do with you?" She sighed like a tired mother seeing her child be mischievous for the fourth time in the day knowing full well she'll have to clean that mess… Though her body doesn't seem like she has given birth before… No, bad Hachiman. Concentrate "Well, let's not waste any more time. I'll get to the point, Hikigaya are you part of any club?"

"Yes, of the Go Home Early club." Woah, woah! Hold on Sensei! Is that bloodlust?! Okay, okay! Calm down! I got it! "I-I'mNotInAnyClubPleaseDon'tHitMe!" Jeez! And you don't know why you can't get married?! You could have as well be summoned under Madness Enhancement and there would be no difference! That sort of individuals suck up a lot of energy y'know?!

"That's better." Her tone is still icy, I shouldn't drop my guard so easily "You see, Hikigaya. I'm in charge of a very particular club, and I'd like you to take part of it."

Now, now. That's just completely suspicious.

"What kind of club is that?" What kind of club could you possibly be in charge? Innocent soul torture? I'd have liked to say that but my common sense prevented me from throwing myself down the cliff "I didn't know you were the supervisor of any clubs."

"Well, it's not a club _per se_." And that's even sketchier. Is the school aware of this? No matter what there's no way the authorities haven't noticed if you hid cameras all over the school! "There's only one member, you see."

Should I ask for help? Run to the police? Dammit I should stop reading shitty novels, I'm getting nervous.

"Then that's not a club then." Using the school rules should be enough to untangle myself from this. I'm sorry Sensei, it's not you. It's me the idiot who felt like trying out shitty web novels.

"Details, Hikigaya. The point is I'd like you to give it a try, you won't be having to do much most of the time, I guarantee it." Wow, was my displeasure of having to do things that obvious? But poker face is one of my 108 skills… Are you telling me it has become weaker? I should spend more EXP points in it then.

"…" Now then. How should I decline? I could be direct and tell her I'm not interested, or I could try making up excuses. Both have the chance of making her mad, which I'd rather avoid but they also have the possibility of succeed. Which one has the best chance of achieving victory? As I see it neither of them are that good. Hmmm… Then which one would inflict the least negative reaction from Sensei? Making up excuses? No, I've seen it with my parents, they just grow irritated since the first moment an excuse comes out of my mouth. Rejecting directly it is then "Sorry Sensei, but if I were looking for a club I'd have joined the literature club or something along those lines already."

"Yes, that might be true." Oi, are you just going to ignore my wishes? I thought partaking in club activities was optional! "But it wouldn't kill you to try it out, right?"

"It's take some of my precious time, Sensei."

"What could you possibly spend your time in? Doing someone else's homework?" Hey! That's not right!

"I didn't do anyone's homework Sensei, as I said…"

"And as _I_ said. You could just try out, right?" Jeez, this woman…

"You haven't even told me what this club is all about…" Rethink your strategy, Sensei. Even my parents tend to fail in making me do things I don't want to do. Well, it might have to do more with their lack of time, but still! If my parents can't, then why could you?

"Why are you so against it? Something you're afraid of Hikigaya?" Taunting me like that won't work Sensei. You should know better than to utilize tactics like that.

"I just don't want to involve myself in anything tedious, that's all." I hope my sigh came out tired enough. Now, don't give me that look like if you were seeing something pitiful! I _am_ tired!

"And that's your problem, Hikigaya." She waved the piece of paper she previously showed me "Here, you have the proof that you need people. I'm honestly proud you've made a friend, but a single person is not nearly enough to maintain social relationships. You need to meet more people, Hikigaya. For your own good make more friends."

"I wouldn't consider that friendship, more like… A strategic comradeship." Not to say a relationship of taking and giving, that sounds weird, even weirder if I say it out loud.

"Well, then make more of these "strategic comrades". If you hate the concept of friendship so much, then that should suffice." Sensei scoffed as if she was dealing with a meddlesome pet or something. I know because that's the expression I make when Kamakura doesn't listen to me. I know, I can feel the same coming from my face even if I can't look at myself.

"And you want me to do this by joining this so called club you're supervising." Right, you said only one person is not nearly enough. If that's the case then don't throw me into a place with a single person! You just want to fill in people so it gets accepted as an official club, huh. What? Will you get more income or something? That's just awful, selling your students for a better paycheck.

Which means, if I were in her situation I'd totally do the same.

"You said I wouldn't be doing much?" If that's the case then perhaps I could use this time? I mean, there's no doubt it'd be better just get back home early but perhaps it could be a good thing? I hope? There's not much room to untangle myself from this situation. If I agree there's no way she'll just let me off the hook with just "trying it out", right?

"Hmmm? Well, yeah. Most of the time that is." Most of the time is good enough… Right?

"Let me think about it, I have to come back to my little sister after all." Sorry Komachi, but I'll have to use you as an excuse to get out of this situation! I'll show my love and dedication to you even if you don't want me to! Please bear with it!

"Huh, I see… Well then. If that's the case then sort that out, yeah." Looks like I convinced her. Great, tomorrow I'll tell her I just can't. Thinking of a reason while going home sounds about right, yup.

"I will, Sensei."

* * *

After school.

The usually quiet corridors were lively as the students and teachers went their ways out of school. Some would stay for some more time due to various reasons, some even voluntarily so, but the rest were happily chatting their way out of school while saying their farewells to their friends and acquaintances. With the exception of one or two loners who were quietly retreating from the very populated corridors into quieter places. I'd know, I'm one of them after all.

However, unlike them I was not really going anywhere. While witnessing classrooms empty as fast as the students could run away to the safety of their homes, and groups disband from the floor above them I simply waste some time until the corridors become as quiet as they usually are during classes. A stray student shows up from time to time but they are inconsequential. If groups of two or three saw me it'd be bad, however this place is almost deserted there should be any problem.

"Hey!" A male voice echoed through the now empty corridor I was now walking past. I recognized his voice and the warm way he waved his hand. You finally showed up pretty guy.

"Took you long enough." Of course, I couldn't simply greet him as friendly as he did. Our status are different, while everyone would expect a guy like him to be that way, someone with my social status is not.

Before me, a tall guy was walking with a fresh smile towards my direction. He was wearing the same school uniform as me, but gave a completely different vibe.

"Well, Hiratsuka-sensei called me after the last bell so I kinda lost some time." His modern cut hair was dyed blonde and helped his looks captivate girls as effectively as he does.

"That so? What did she tell you?" Hiratsuka-sensei called me too, but I really doubt it was about the same thing.

"She off-handedly asked if I was bullying you, Hachiman." He chuckled as if it was the silliest thing that could have occurred to our worried Sensei. And of course it is, no matter how popular and high up the social ladder he is this guy is basically as harmful as a baby tortoise.

"Don't call me that, we've talked about this before." The guy before me is a fellow classmate, and one I know personally the best.

"Oh, c'mon. There's no one here, is there?" The prince of basically the whole school and the ace of the soccer team.

Hayama Hayato.

"You promised." Well, yeah. While dealing with this guy falling back to usual social pressure is super effective to the point it's not even fun.

"…That's true." Again he chuckled, awkwardly this time as if to brush it off. I sighed and shook my head in response "So how was it with you?"

"She asked me to join the club she is supervising." Without any kind of signal we began walking through the corridor which he popped out from. He matched my slower peace and held eye contact while I retold what I talked about with Sensei "Seems like it's not an official one, must be trying to get more members to make it official."

"Hmmm." He looked up as he pondered, it's worth noting I only knew this because I've personally seen him do it several times already "I don't remember Hiratsuka-sensei being a club advisor though. Could it be a new one."

"It's not even an official one." Weren't you listening? Concentrate, please.

"I see… Maybe someone knows about it since she's kind of our homeroom teacher." Excellent, you'll ask around using your social network? Then I'll have to do my part as well.

"Tomorrow morning a girl with glasses and pigtails will drop a love letter in your locker." Sorry, did I say I was wasting time? No, no, no. If you know how to find things to do then you can avoid wasting time even if all you're doing is wander around like a lost dog.

"Orimura-san? Oh, my." That was his only reaction, to me the girl's name is irrelevant so I simply did as he was expecting me to and continued.

"Didn't you have an "answer" on hold with another girl?" Honestly speaking, these problems of his are just so first world I can't even fathom how they can be considered _problems_ at all. Oh look at me! I have many girls falling for me and I don't know what to do because I'm an herbivore! Oh, no poor me…!

"Yes, Minase-san from class B." To his credit he managed to reply with a straight face, if he understood where I was going with my question he made no sign of opposing it.

Well, if he doesn't agree to it then he can fend for himself. In the end the only one who wins by listening to me is none other than him.

"Tell her you'll give her an answer tomorrow early in the morning. If you're lucky they'll both focus on each other so you won't have to do anything. Worst case scenario you can turn them both down with the excuse of not wanting to hurt either of them."

"I wouldn't want that." Was that an agreement with me? It sounded as if he wanted to assure himself that "Right, I wouldn't. Thanks Hachiman, I owe you one." Seems like he has found his own resolve.

"Don't talk to me as if we were friends." Seriously, just how stubborn is this guy?

"Oh, but we _are_ friends. Aren't we?" Yeah, yeah. You ask rhetorical questions all you want, you should know already it isn't working on me.

"We talked about this already, Hayama." He must have noticed my annoyance in my voice because he became tame once again.

"Yes, sorry about that Hikigaya-kun." Good boy. Isn't this so much simpler? I'll help you maintain your status as much as you want, I'm not asking for much in return either. You're not losing much, so how about actually giving in my very scarce demands? "I'm really sorry Hikigaya-kun…"

I ignored his regretful tone. In the end he only walked in circles and ended up right where he began. There's no reason for me to tag along in his guilt trip, I don't actually like him that much.

"…Komachi is asking when you'll drop by again."

"Eh? Ah… My parents will be out for a couple of days… Tomorrow, maybe?" Now, that's the Hayama Hayato I'm used to. Being all gloomy just doesn't go with your persona, you know?

"I thought you were going out with your friends." I pointed out as we were finally reaching the entrance towards the front yard. I stopped walking and so did Hayama, but when he noticed where we were he picked up his pace.

"I have an important appointment tomorrow, it'll have to be on another occasion." Oh, if only they knew what important business could possibly have come up…

"See you later, Hikigaya." He smiled and waved his hand as he headed towards his club. What kind of reply he has prepared when his club mates inevitably ask him where he was, I wonder. Well, knowing him it's something convincing, there's people who simply have talent like that.

But don't misunderstand.

Envy is not an emotion that suits me. As a loner it'd be shameful to be jealous of a riajuu like Hayama, in my case it would be really ironic given my active involvement in maintaining his popularity at school. I'm not doing it for his sake either, but at the same time it helps me gain his favor.

As I said before, I don't ask for much in return. His helping hand in curricular activities is certainly welcome, it keeps my parents happy which give me more freedom to do as I please. What kind of parent would make their son's life difficult if he is giving them results in what's essentially the best source of bragging among their corporate slave peers? None I know of, at least.

However as I see him step out of the shade of the building we were in and into the light I couldn't help myself from grinning. Animals often search for the shade in order to protect themselves, a completely logical thing to happen, it provides shelter against the harmful sunrays, protection against keen eyed predators and the comfort required to laze around as much as they'd like.

I'll say it again: I don't ask for much. If high school resembles the animal kingdom then Hayama Hayato is without question the lion king unreachable by predators and prey alike. If this is an ecosystem with animals trying to keep themselves in the safest spot they can get a hand on… How could I refuse resting in the shadow of the uncontested alpha? If keeping him on top of the food chain is all it takes to keep what's basically the most horrible chapter in the story of any human being completely peaceful and simple it's to agree to help him in that regard…

Then who am I to disagree?

* * *

A/N

Now, before you mention it in the reviews, I'll do a little Q & A to make this easier for all of us.

Q. Is this a Hayato redemption fic?

A. Of course not. To begin with, I don't find Hayato to be an evil character like some authors in here make him out to be. He's trapped in expectations, just as Yukino is and there's not much difference between them as I see it. I won't bash on any character either, the only one I can say I hate it's Yukimama and to be honest who doesn't.

Q. Why is Hachiman so weird in this chapter?

A. Well, he's friends with Hayato, wouldn't it be weirder if he wasn't OOC even if a little bit?

Q. What pairing will this be?

A. Unless stated explicitly I don't have pairings decided, I'll write what feels natural to me and I don't support a specific ship over the others.

Q. For how long have they know each other in this fic?

A. I'll reveal their past, don't sweat it. Though if I had to be specific then I'll simply say Hayato and Yukino have known each other for a longer time.

Q. Is 8man still yearning for something genuine?

A. I wonder... I'm in for this ride as much as you are. Let's see where this heads together.


	2. Hiratsuka-sensei's machinations (1)

Unlike what people might think, it's not that I personally hate anyone. True, I might have had a _Kill List_ in the past but that's no longer of any use to me. I took off the wasted pages, two or three barely filled ones really, and cleaned the title on the notebook to use it for something more useful.

Is that what it means to grow up? I don't really know.

The time of hating people came to an end, there's no way wasting so much energy is good for your health, especially when there are so many people who will envy or outright hate you. Remembering every face and every action they took against you while perpetually renewing the flames of your hatred in your heart might seem very easy but it takes a toll on the body. What I mean is that no sane person should hate each and every person that wrongs them nor should they keep this animosity in their hearts.

Why would I hate individuals when I can hate society as a whole? Humans are a naturally social animal, unable to exist on their own. This much even a loner like myself understands, from the time we're born we interact with the first social circle we get into, our "family" which is composed of people that no matter if they turn out friends or foes are tightly tied to you by bonds of blood. In some cases not so literal, however the point of not being able to escape them holds true. It's not a bad thing either, approximately 50% of our personalities are hereditary from one or both of our parents; that is to say that on average we're set to a start where we socialize we people relatively similar to us. Under exceptions, of course.

Hmm? What was the point again?

Ah, yeah. Society you suck!

"Onii-chan, can I order this?" Komachi brought me out of my thoughts as she pressed her finger on the menu she was holding.

"Isn't it a bit expensive?" We were currently at a ramen shop. To be honest it was quite the pleasant place without much people but not entirely deserted either. Although it's still early night has fallen already and while Chiba is a relatively safe place I'd like to avoid upsetting destiny too much.

No matter the place or the age deviants will remain deviants.

"Now, now. Let her order whatever she likes. It's my treat." Besides me Hayama was actually encouraging Komachi into spending his money however she liked.

"Really?! Yay! Hayato-onii-chan!" She practically bounced on her seat and stared at her menu contently "Onii-chan should learn how to treat girls like you do!"

My stare shifted to him as she said that. Here I'm trying to teach her reservation but you're pampering her without reservation… I don't want my cute little sister to become a spoiled brat, please understand this.

"It's fine Hachiman. This is not a problem."

"Komachi shouldn't get away with everything she wants though." Yes, I'm not some kind of villan trying to deny her a tasty meal, I'm just a worried brother who wants his little sister to grow healthy and as a decent person.

"Booo! Onii-chan is no fun!" She showed me her tongue before returning to the menu while saying "this sounds tasty. Oh, but this…!" seems like she's already spoiled beyond measure. Well, it's fine. As I said if you should hate something hate society. Why should I blame my parents from raising her that way when I can blame society to make _them_ raise her like that?

"Jeez…" Honestly I'm quite tired, too many meddlesome people for one day I'd say. I just want to shut myself in for the rest of the night and not to speak with anyone at all "Sorry."

"As I said, it's fine." The guy chuckled and ordered, I did the same as did Komachi. The atmosphere was pleasant so the silence between the three of us didn't feel strained. The smell of the ramen being cooked made my stomach protest, I didn't realize I was this hungry until just a moment ago.

"So, how was club activities?" As one would expect it was the riajuu among us the one who broke the silence. If he just wanted some peep talk or was really interested was beyond me.

"Huh? Onii-chan you joined a club?!" Of course, Komachi overreacted to the news like the little girl she is "Onii-chan why didn't you tell Komachi anything?!"

So noisy! But well, her pouting face is kind of cute.

"It's nothing, really. Our Sensei suggested I should try it out, so I did. That's all." Now, this is the last thing I want to talk about. Please spare me the troubles, we left school and are now enjoying ourselves, can't we talk about anything else?

"But did you like it? What kind of club is it? Onii-chan, tell me!" Well done you blonde bastard, now I have to give explanations of my school like to this little brat.

"Yeah, do say Hachiman." Hmm? So he is actually interested after all? His friends didn't know anything, so perhaps it's because of that.

"Well…" While we waited for our food, I began speaking.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hiratsuka-sensei's machinations (Part 1)**

As always being early to classes is not something that I care about too much. By all means it was a normal day beside the promise I've made to Sensei of trying out this so called "club" she was talking about.

Well, that and the commotion of two girls having fought early in the morning, but these rumors were irrelevant. Quarrels between girls often are over things such as their favorite character of this or that novel, the choice of clothes they swear they promised to bring to match (but not be identical, this is important) or over a hot dude.

…

Hmm?

Aren't they…?

Oh! A, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Well, anyway. This boring day would only turn different once classes end. Which is to say it might turn way worse as I step on unknown territory overseen by Hiratsuka-sensei. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. For the most part my daily life doesn't change that much, the subjects change and the teachers come and go with different moods each day but that's nothing too extraordinary. I've learned how to take notes and study efficiently, anything they can throw at me is no longer a problem even if it's math or science. Well, I'm not that good in them, so extra care must be taken but that can be resolved with different countermeasures so it's fine.

The classroom was as lively as any other day. The groups that were present at the beginning of the year were mostly the same save for an occasional student from a different classroom entering to talk to their newly acquired friends or the like. No one was absent according to the number of students that were present during the first class so no gossip about anyone should be taking place tomorrow. There were those who weren't present, like the delinquent-like girl who sits on the other side of the classroom or the two girls that left for the washroom a couple of minutes ago.

Nothing was different, nothing was out of place. A couple of guys nodded at me while passing by so I nodded back upwards. I don't know where this came from, but apparently between guys nodding as a greeting is done differently between those who know each other and those who doesn't. Friends often nod to one another downwards while simple acquaintances or strangers nod upwards. I think it was Haya… ma the one who told me, and as I tested it out it seems like does work. Puzzlement would greet me if I nod downwards to anyone, and the other party never does that. Seems like he was right indeed.

"Hurry up Kakeru-kun! Sensei is coming!"

"I'm doing everything I can! Damn, I don't understand this!"

"Tobecchi should have done his homework yesterday…"

The main group of the classroom is lively as well, seems like the orange-haired guy forgot to do his homework. I don't know how a guy like him got himself involved with the popular guys at all, but seems like he's the clown that makes dumb jokes and things to live up the mood.

It must be a weight off his shoulders, Hayama can rely on him to maintain the mood most of the time so less work to do, I guess.

My stare was met by the second in command, a blond chick with green eyes and a bad expression. I turned away quickly and looked at my own desk. Dammit, no matter what it's bad if I'm caught staring, I don't need people getting weird ideas that later on will surely become gossips.

People may think whatever they like but gossiping must be dealt with, sometimes it might give space for harassment depending on the circumstances and I'm not letting that happen. We're too deep into the game to let that sort of things happen.

I'm different from when I was in middle school, I've accepted my nature as a loner and how I should play my role for maximum effectiveness, the shadows of the past are not going to hunt me down nor will I let anyone use me as their plaything. I am stronger than ever.

"…Fine, I'll do it." Eh? Hayama-san? Why did you step out of your clique? Why are you heading my way? Hayama-san? Hayama-san?! I thought we had an agreement! "Hey there."

"Y-Yo…" I told you already, don't approach me at school. This defies the purpose of helping you, y'know?!

"If I remember correctly you're very good at Sensei's class, right?" Hmmm? Formalities? I looked beyond him and saw the troubled face of the orange haired guy. I see, that's how it is, huh…

"I am." With my mind clear I simply acted my part. We don't know each other, I don't know if they were with us last year but if they buy it then it's fine nonetheless.

"Great, could you please help out Kakeru-kun out? He forgot his homework at home, you see…" Right, and I'm the puppet master who moves this school from the shadows "Could he perhaps borrow your notes this time around?" His pleasant voice and smile were more natural than usual, I guess his interactions with me made him fall into what he is used to yet again he maintained his distance with that way of addressing me… Is this guy a naturally born actor or what?

" _How was it?"_ I whispered while pretending to think about it.

" _Good enough, I guess."_ He replied _"Thanks."_

"Sure." I said while pretending to agree while addressing the other subject "Do you know the MAXX coffee on the bending machine…?"

Before I could finish my sentence a loud crash echoed through the classroom and the guy ran as quickly as a bullet.

Wow… Needy much?

"Thanks man." Hayama took the notes I offered as I stared in stunned silence to the door.

"Is that guy always like that?" My question left my lips without being processed, there was no way he didn't hurt himself in that leap and yet he kept on. Idiots must be hard to damage then.

"You'd be surprised." He chuckled awkwardly "Sometimes he's a danger even to himself."

"And people ask why guys die sooner than girls…" I snorted out and turned my attention again to the front of the classroom, I was left alone with another chuckle and the classroom who had been engrossed seeing Hayama and I interact slowly returned to how it was before the whole thing.

I could still feel stares directed at me but the intent was different from what I expected. No scorn in it so I decided ignoring it. Caring would do me no favor and as the noisy guy returned I got myself a free can of this heavenly elixir that is one of the few pleasures I'm allowed to delight myself in.

As I savored it a grin formed on my face, I could feel it but couldn't erase it. How could I? I got myself a free drink from a guy who was doing something stupid. Nobody bothered telling him that same homework I gave him is for tomorrow, the teacher in question gives two subjects to us.

Didn't I say it? No matter how you see it, the joke is on him.

" _Onii-chan!"_ Komachi interrupted my while I was grinning to myself _"Who cares if some guy asked you for homework? What happened with the club?!"_ Ah, that's right. I got off topic, didn't I?

With our food served I allowed myself another pleasure this day. Thinking back perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. Retelling it made me remember good things. Of course, I left out the parts Komachi wouldn't agree to, there's no way I can let my little sister know her reliable brother is getting himself involved in such shady stuff.

But well, where was I? Oh, right.

"Great, you're already here." After classes I met with Hiratsuka-sensei at her office. She had a wide grin plastered all over her face which didn't help making him any less nervous "Ready to experience something new?"

"No." Absolutely no, I hate this already. Why are you so happy anyway? "I'd rather not jump into the unexpected Sensei. You didn't even tell me what this club is all about." Yes, the problem is that I'm being left in the dark too much, you want me to join your club? That's fine but at least tell me what this is all about. Do you know how easily this could be a prank if done by another student? You don't, do you? I'm sorry but I just _know_ some things must be explained before getting head first into them.

"Oh, c'mon Hikigaya. Where's your sense of adventure? You should experience new things whenever you can!" Finally moving out of her chair she made signs to follow her so I did. We should get this over with as soon as possible.

With the walk taking course towards the special building my suspicious grew even more. What could possibly need to be so far away from everything else? Do they tame dragons in here? I didn't bring any fish unfortunately, there's no way I can deal with something like that.

"Sensei, I'd like to ask one more time: Is this whole thing really necessary? I'm not getting myself into something messy, am I?" My insistence clearly annoyed Hiratsuka-sensei, who despite everything tried her best to keep it away from showing on her voice.

"Hikigaya please. What could possibly go wrong by joining a club?"

"I don't know, asking such a question is often why bad things happen in the first place." Rule number one: Never taunt destiny. You'll come to regret it later.

"Right, and you'll fall in love under the sakura trees as the main heroine waits for you to return her confession. Hikigaya, I thought I said this would help you correct yourself, not to make you more twisted." Oh, did you now? Sorry, I can't remember.

When we reached the end of a certain corridor, Hiratsuka-sensei stopped in her tracks. Seems to be here, huh. Well, the place is deserted but students should still be observable if one looks down the windows, no sound reached my ears but given how the school was built that should be about right.

"I'm coming in!" Sensei exclaimed as she slid the door open without reservations.

"I thought I asked you to knock before entering, Sensei." A feminine voice complained. No matter how I tried describing it, it was filled with refinement and carried a melodic tone to it. Probably the girl in question is good at singing.

"Sorry, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Sensei asked shamelessly while motioning with her hand to tell me to come in "Today I bring an aspirant to join the club."

You look really proud of yourself Sensei. It's really out of place given that's not really true at all.

"Is that so? Who might it be?" As I came into the empty classroom, the sole dweller who was sitting beside a long table stared at me with the full force of her eyes.

She was… Beautiful. To say the least, and incredibly majestic-looking. Her long black haired flowed like a smooth waterfall of hair reaching down almost hip. Although she was lacking in certain areas, her figure made smooth curves that were emphasized by the school uniform just in the same way Sensei's attributes were accentuated by her attire. He beautiful eyes conveyed brilliance and a cold unreachability. It took all my willpower and a few seconds to stop staring at the porcelain-like face.

"Who is this person?" As if it was at all possible, her voice became icier by a notch. Her stare became increasingly disturbed until I found her outright glaring at me "I don't like him at all. It feel like he's ravaging me with his eyes."

Eh?! Ahem!

"Now, now! Hikigaya isn't so bad." Sensei slapped my back playfully as if saying "go on, introduce yourself" though it actually took me a couple more seconds to get the hint. Wow, that was… One hell of a trip.

"E-Eh… Nice to meet you, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman…" My voice quickly lost power and I ended up whispering the last part. I averted my eyes to the floor to avoid looking directly at her. It felt like dealing with Medusa, though instead of being turned into stone it felt as though I was whipped clean from all of my thoughts and all I could take was her appearance. Once I returned to myself the very real danger of such a situation hit me like a truck and my body acted accordingly.

The feeling might be too pleasant to ignore, but someone who stops thinking and behaving properly is someone who will undouble embarrass himself big time.

"Well? Wouldn't it be good to have someone else around to help out?" Hiratsuka-sensei pressed, yet the girl in front of me didn't look convinced at all. She had already discarded the book on her hands and had them crossed over her (nonexistent) chest.

The sight of someone with a flat chest doing something like that made me really sad, compared to other girls, juniors even, of this school her development in that are can't be described as anything else but sad.

I looked away again, not because of how lacking she was there but because again, she was top tier in everything else.

"I refuse. If he were here I'd fear for my wellbeing." She was practically glaring daggers at me at this point, somehow I grew increasingly uncomfortable by the hate I was receiving by a girl I just met.

"Forget it Yukinoshita-san." I decided to speak slowly but reassuringly, as to avoid stuttering due to my apparent infatuation with her looks "You're not my type."

"You… How do you know my name?" If there were flag in this world then surely that would be a death flag. I could almost imagine her reaching for her phone and calling for the police.

"There's likely not a single one in this school who doesn't know you. You were the one who gave the speech of the representative freshman last year." A girl who was rumored to get a perfect score in the entrance exam. Besides being said to be as cold as the winter that hits the farms of the unfortunate peasants that were ready to cultivate, if this person was who I thought she was then her name could be none other than Yukinoshita Yukino.

A model student with both good looks and brain… That's the person in front of me.

"You're well informed. I can't remember you among the student body though." Only one person could pull off memorizing every single name and face of her entire school and she's busy dealing with tigers and vampire teenagers' bullshit so don't try to pull off such an obvious stunt.

"I was absent at that time, I'd have liked to be there though." To get there I'd have to have avoided the accident after saving an unleashed dog. Perhaps that way, when unavoidably Hayato approached me others wouldn't have taken personal offense in our apparent proximity. The bodies that were buried that day laid the foundations of what we are now. Jokes aside, it didn't reach the double digits and yet it felt as if I had made to expel hundreds of people already. Disgust crawled up my throat for a moment before I pushed those thoughts back. Why does it have to come to that? Aren't we a civilized species?

"Hmm? What for? That's so uncharacteristic of you Hikigaya." Sensei you don't have to act so surprised, I do have my own motivations to think that way after all. Please don't act as if I were irresponsible, I'm quite the reliable Onii-chan, you know?

"No way, perhaps that way I could have made some friends~." Adding the right amount of irony I scowled at Sensei's teasing. Well, even if it wasn't teasing I still defended myself, just in case.

"Well, well… Who would have thought you had such a sensitive spot?" Sensei crossed her arms and gave a shit-eating grin which didn't suit her at all. It completely ruined her professional image and somehow unraveled before me part of the mystery of why she was still single.

"Please Sensei. It's very unlikely an individual as crude-looking as Hikigaya-kun over here has any sensitivity at all. If I were to express it differently I'd even say he might as well be as sensitive as wood, or perhaps a rock." Oi! Why are you taking her side?! For someone so good looking your personality sure is bad!

"Well, that's why he's here for. He's making progress, no doubt about it. Though he might require a little push. Help him leave behind his twisted nature." What twisted nature? What twisted nature Sensei? You clearly just want more members, there's no need to berate me like that, is there?

"That is impossible, Sensei. The rotten stench he gives off clings to him like flies to spoiled food." You too…! Stop saying these things like I'm not here! "Even with all my ability I'm not confident I can fix something that was always broken to begin with. It'd be easier to simply replace it since it's useless like this anyway."

"Hey, you…!" I stepped forward, Yukinoshita sent me a glare that would have made my head explode if she possessed even the slightest amount of telekinesis. I stopped in my tracks.

"What is it? Do you have something to say? Hikigaya-kun?" Calm down, this bitch might have a sharp tongue but she's unlikely to give chase. She's more the kind of person that lures you in "That's what I thought."

Shiratsuka-sensei too was staring at me intently, perhaps expecting me to make some kind of move.

Sorry to disappoint, but I'm in fact not an idiot. I pick my battles only when I can win. Given how Sensei is here and Yukinoshita is a girl there's no way I can get out of a fight with her without brushes.

A direct confrontation is only asking for troubles. Without Hayama Hayato around I'm left in the open, being forced to act in an unfavorable terrain with odds stacking against me.

It's in these cases when I'm grimly reminded that I can't simply go around doing as I please. I hate to admit it, but my freedom of action is dependent on his backing which means he has to be _present_ for the attention to diverge from me and in return give the advantage of moving around a situation I know all too well already.

It is the wise commander the one who knows what battles should be wagged and what terrains are unfavorable to wage war over. A good and loyal commander might choose to fight no matter the odds, but only the wise knows when to retreat to safety and the most opportune moment to do so.

"If you keep talking," Talking shit about me "like that I'll take this to matter to the teachers. Please stop." Before I lose it woman, stop before I want to hurt you.

"Very brave of you, Hikigaya-kun." Hmm? Weird. I thought I was being direct about it. Perhaps she's not that good at social interactions? Well, this is not the first time this ever happens to me. For some time I've suspected I speak a different language from everyone else given how the nonchalantly ignore my warnings, this happens all the time so it's a very strong hypothesis.

"Bullying is an act of cowardice by itself." My sigh came more tired than I intended, is it perhaps because it's a sensitive subject to me? Dealing with bullies is one of the most energy consuming things I've had the displeasure of dealing with. It's way easier to root them out before they can become one "However you deal with it really doesn't matter as long as you actually do it."

Yukinoshita stared at me with a hand on her chin as if examining a subject of research. Hiratsuka-sensei kept quiet too, as if she had realized something she directed a more than warm smile at me with eyes filled with something I distinguished as pity.

Her smile hurt more than anything Yukinoshita could have said.

"Then how is it? Is he in or nah?" What a carefree way to speak Sensei, it just shows how professional you really are.

"Yes, we can try out at least." Yukinoshita replied slowly "Forgive me if I was being too harsh Hikigaya-kun, however those eyes of yours are…" Oh, here it comes again. Her apology didn't seem fake, seems like she just doesn't know where to draw the line.

As I had spent years with Hayama her attitude actually took me off guard. I've never met someone so socially awkward in my whole life. Well, that's a lie. I have but no one like this.

* * *

"...And in the end we talked for some time, and went home. Nothing much happened, really." As I was the one narrating the events I was the one who got to finish the dish last.

"As expected of Onii-chan, you did nothing even though you were alone with such a cute girl." Oi, Komachi! That's not something a little girl like you should be saying "Well, to be fair she was quite rude. I see Onii-chan loves himself at least." Well, duh. If I didn't love myself then who would?

"Maybe I'll give it another shot. We didn't do anything, so I can't say if I'm okay with being in that club." My words made Komachi's eyes almost pop out of her face.

"Really?! Wow, Onii-chan! Why the sudden change?" How did _you_ change from excitement to suspicious so fast?! "Could it be… You like her?"

This brat!

"That's not it." I shook my head as I empty my plate in one gulp "I don't know, maybe something good will happen… That's what I feel."

"Hmmm, well Komachi agrees with your decision." She nodded her head twice in self reaffirmation "It's time for Onii-chan to get a girlfriend after all!"

"You say that when you can clean after yourself." I pressed a napkin on her cheeks which she gleefully accepted. Komachi is not usually this messy while eating, was it that good? "Actually go wash yourself, excuse me? Do you have somewhere to wash your hands?" Asking the one behind the bar I sent Komachi to clean herself "So? What is it?"

"What is what?" The blonde guy who has suspiciously been silent all this time asked back with a distracted expression "I'm just thinking."

"That much I can tell, what is it? Spit it out." Bothersome as it might be this guy's psyche is rather weak. When people are unable to act as themselves, their emotions stir. That's why enterprises put so much care in maintaining their work force happy. A person unable to realize their ideals or express themselves will end up breaking down. This simple truth gave birth to thinks like psychology applied to administrating companies or department of human resources.

"I didn't know Yukino-chan would be there." My body tensed, "Yukino-chan"? Could it be…?

"The girl from your childhood?" My question was pretty much rhetorical. Of all our time together there's only one girl he has ever referred to although if she's rarely brought up. He didn't say anything, he simply nodded in troubled affirmation.

"My failures follow me even up to this point…" It's not really fair. To blame yourself for something that happened so many years ago when you were kids. True, childhood is an important part of people's development however just like Komachi here it is also true that children have no idea of what's going on around them. They are cruel and kind all at the same time, those with the inclination will begin showing their bad side at this age because they lack inhibition but people can certainly change.

Or so I say, but it's true that if someone wronged you in a way that basically could ruin their childhood they might as well give up in being forgiven. I wouldn't forgive, at least not until I feel sufficiently compensated.

However they know each other, huh. This is problematic.

The service club. A club thought to help out with students' problems and fears. In Yukinoshita's word "A place we can teach them how to fish so they are no longer hungry", it felt as if I had hit the jackpot when I was informed this. People opening their hearts with their worries, asking for help with the idea we are there to comply, a position of servitude. Hayama's relationships are utterly useless in that regard because it's his image the one that has to be maintained and not his social circles it causes problems when searching for information. It's beside the point but we don't need any rumor of the Hayama Hayato favoring someone he barely knows or taking interest in a subject he has barely touched with his social circles.

This is the answer to the problem. It was really disappointing no one showed up, but then again today was simply Hiratsuka-sensei trying to get me to comply. She might have her suspicious but I doubt she'll be able to discern my true intentions.

"Please, don't do anything unnecessary." And now the pivotal problem in this whole situation "Hachiman, promise you won't do anything to Yukino-chan."

My synergy with stepping on the light is close to hitting the negatives, my character build is based all around stealth and debuffs to take down enemies as efficiently as possible. Yukinoshita is, in all the sense of the world, the perfect candidate to become the "face" of the club. By showing her as the reliable model student she sold herself as, everything should proceed smoothly. The weaknesses of the students' at arm's reach. However Hayato's feelings are a problem, if he notices I've done something then the backlash will certainly come. There are few people who enjoy this privilege of being protected by Hayato from me, which make them the same people I want to involve myself the least.

First of all, his clique. They are his main circle and as such he wants them as they are, the last one was mostly disbanded but that couldn't be helped. We're not repeating that, this time around his image might not recover.

Second is some players of the soccer team. This one is obvious too, it's his team and would prefer to have them all in the same page instead of out of commission because I entangled them in something else.

And the third one, the only individual among the list and the most recent as well. Yukinoshita Yukino is out of my reach… Or so he should think. After all I'm simply going by my part of the deal, making sure there's no collateral damage is a must however passing such a golden opportunity is a complete no, no. The only requirement for this to be a success is to increase the number of students that pass through that door and give us their problems.

I hate interacting with people, but Yukinoshita should be capable of taking the brunt of the work. If she isn't I just have to make sure that changes.

* * *

A/N

Ah, I hate second chapters. They feel like filler or exposition that has to be gotten over efficiently so the story doesn't lose popularity. Yes, this is labelled as the first chapter but it's the second I've written so...

Yeah, this concept is really interesting that's why I put on hold other things to write this. This was originally meant to be a crossover with Masamune's Revenge but decided to settle for something smaller in scale first. It's kind of amazing how this diverged from what I originally planned but I won't complain.

As for Vincent D' Geat gay vibes are fine, it might even get me ideas of how to write Ebina scenes.

This chapter came out rather quickly because I didn't want to leave the prologue alone for too much time, please bear with me from now on.

Greetings~


	3. Hiratsuka-sensei's machinations (2)

Humans are naturally social beings. Ever since they rose from four legs to two… Nay, probably even before that humans were relying in one another. As time passed by communication became more complex with the invention of language and writing. They stopped being smart animals and began their rise among all the other species from that point on. I hate to admit it, but the fact that one can't simply live on their own away from civilization is something that can't be denied. For example, on a weekend Komachi was gone to a sleepover with one of her friends, the result was me having the house for myself but no one who could cook or do chores. It's unfortunate but there's simply no room to learn how to do everything on your own.

"I really didn't think you'd come back." When I entered the club room, this was the greeting Yukinoshita chose to address me with "What kind of threat Hiratsuka-sensei had to cast on you to comply in such a way, I wonder."

"You're thinking too lowly of me. I have my own initiative, you know?" From time to time there is a feeling in me of wanting to stand up and talk to someone, almost anyone would do. This is because I'm human as well, a social being. But I am also an individual with my own personality and goals in life.

I exist, even if many does not realize it.

Aside from the bickering my interactions with Yukinoshita were few for the time were together. While she was reading the book she brought and I was distracted in anything else time went by in a comfortable and peaceful silence. Yes, I know this isn't much of a socialization but being alone is not the same of being lonely. What I mean is that the presence of another person doing their own stuff is already way different to be the only one in the room trying to do your own stuff.

It's a psychological trick ingrained into our brains, one that is as bullshit as is the amount of time it takes to learn new stuff. I mean, isn't the brain the greatest machine to ever exist? Why can it be cheated on with such impunity?! Ugh, someone needs to patch this system, it's absolute trash.

"I'm sorry, since your gaze is akin to that of a dead person I assumed you had no ambition on your own." Hey, hey. Isn't that different from what I said?

"Well, I am here."

"I can see that, thank you for notifying me." As expected, her communication skills are utterly lacking "What are you waiting for? Come, sit. You'll scare anyone coming here if you stay there… Well, maybe it'd be better if you hid yourself altogether…"

"I'll be sitting, thanks." This girl really needs to be put in her place… Preferably not by me, but still…!

"Suit yourself." She said as if she had given up on something.

I didn't miss a beat and placed a chair on the opposite side of the table to make myself comfortable. Will we be waiting as much as yesterday? Hmmm, perhaps I should have brought something to entertain myself. See? This girl has brought a different book today, Sensei was right I probably won't be doing much by simply staying here. Damn, if that's the case what should I do? Well, my phone does have a few games…

"Question."

"Answer."

. . .

I hate this woman.

"…How often do people drop by?" Ignore her sassy smirk Hachiman, you be the bigger person "I don't think anyone would be willing to walk all the way up to this classroom just to have some counselling."

"Quite on the contrary." Hmm? No, I genuinely can't believe someone would take their time to come all the way here just to ask for a favor "This space was chosen to give the needed intimacy for students bear their worries out without having to worry about third parties hearing their embarrassing requests." Hmm? Embarrassing?

"You make it sound like they don't ask for serious advice." Or to put it bluntly…

"Well, most of these request have been love-oriented ones…" Yeah, well kudos for you Yukinoshita. I wouldn't have been able to say that with a straight face after the whole "teaching people how to fish" thing you proclaimed the club as. Truly, you are the savior of mankind.

"You could have just said "yes" in return." There's no shame in it, you know? Speaking truthfully is better if you want to communicate your achievements "Though that doesn't answer my question."

"People come and go from time to time." Oi, don't sigh as if you are tired of talking to me. There's literally nothing else to do but to read your stupid book, give yourself some breaks for fuck's safe "True, there has been entire weeks without anything to do, but there has also been weeks with one or two requests per day, especially nearing exam weeks." Ah, I see. That's how it is, right?

One of the top tier students is freely giving help, of course you'd capitalize that help in that sort of way.

"Sounds like a pain to deal with." Honestly I'm busy enough with my own studies, thank you very much.

"No, on the contrary. Since most classes aren't that challenging it helps to remember things you previously forgot." Hey, weren't you in class J? Isn't it like the hardest to be in? And you described it as "not that challenging"? Are you for real?

Just what kind of monster is this woman?

"Is that so…" Hmm, still no conversation follow up seems to be effective. Why do I have to keep this flow? I'm not that used to social interactions dammit!

"Well, I must admit there are some serious issues from time to time. They take longer to solve but I've done as much as I can in each situation." Difficult you say? Like what? Treatment due to a lost limb? PTSD? How "serious" can teenagers get in the end? "Well, since you are here I'd doubt Hiratsuka-sensei would leave us to our own devices: Sooner or later someone will come asking for help."

"Yeah, I'm here just to give it a try. It'd be in her best interest if someone were to request our help sooner than later." Honestly? Maybe this is a waste of time. Thinking back I _am_ a teenager too, just how serious can my problems be? Maybe I'm thinking too deeply about Hayama's situation. We're in high school after all. I shouldn't be cooking evil plans like an adult trying to fire his subordinates that aren't working hard enough. Can't I just have a normal high school life after all?

"Indeed, I'd grow really worried about my well-being if I'm left alone with the likes of you for too much time." That again? Just how much self-esteem does this woman boast?

"You're not my type. Give it a rest already." The last girl that was in my strike zone was nothing the likes of her, she would never insult me in such a way and was actually quite kindhearted… Not especially towards me but still…

"You surely jest. I am yet to meet a single male that is not attracted to me. I don't want to sound pretentious but I'd go as far as to say that if I were to find such an individual he'd not be as interested in females as he is in his fellow men." No, you sounded super pretentious. You sounded so pretentious that if somehow you attempted to sound any more than that, you wouldn't be pretentious at all anymore.

"I am not here because of you, rather it's because of you I'm having second thoughts about this." I want to leave, I want to leave so bad…

"So you don't think you'll be able to control yourself being alone with me? I see we share the same worries." No! That's not what I said at all!

Ahem…!

"I am not a dog, Yukinoshita. What about you? Snakes use their poison sparingly, yet you're showering me with your trash talk, please learn some prudence!"

"Are you trying to imply my appearance is at all close to reptile like? Certainly, you must need your vision to get checked. Or better yet, you should be made into an experimental subject to see what kind of _hominidae_ sub-species you belong to."

"Didn't you say that appearance is superficial? You sure pride yourself in being beautiful for someone who thinks that way." Didn't you say it yesterday? That it is not something you should not be proud about? Hmm?

"No, you see Hikigaya-kun. It might not be hot news but…" But…? What could possibly forgive a hole in your own logic? "I _am_ cute."

. . .

Yeah, of course she wouldn't even attempt to explain herself.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hiratsuka-sensei's machinations (Part 2)**

Last time there was a table because I was expected to arrive. This time around I had to procure one myself to lean on and do my stuff while we waited for a person to come and ask for help.

She came about an hour after the little exchange between Yukinoshita and me.

Or were those just a few minutes?

In any case, Hiratsuka-sensei busted out of the door nearly giving me a heart attack in the process.

"Sensei, I thought I asked you to knock." Seeing the same being said from this side I began thinking perhaps Yukinoshita was saying that out of reflex and no longer had control over her response. Just how much is Hiratsuka-sensei pushing her agenda in this honor student?

"Sup! How is it going with Hikigaya here?" Ignoring her altogether Hiratsuka-sensei went straight to the point. Wait, why am I the center of this conversation without being even included? "Any problems so far?"

"Surprisingly enough, none. Besides looking at me too much to my comfort he's at least capable of behaving like an actual person." Well, duh. What did you think I was? An ape? "But I don't think you came here just to ask about Hikigaya-kun, right?" What? Jealous? Has Sensei never dropped by just to ask how you're doing? Poor Yukinoshita-chan wants to be friends with Sensei? Oh, don't look at me like that! My mouth is sealed. See? No words coming beside muffled chuckles.

"Right, come on in, we don't have all day!" Sensei, if you treat like that your students they won't have the confidence to ask for advice at all.

"C-Coming…" The person who appeared was a woman, making me yet again the only male in the classroom. She had her short hair dyed pink, funnily enough I don't remember dyes being allowed by school at all. If I had to describe her, I'd be forced to use words like "bombastic" and "cute" because no matter how one looks at her, she boasts every part which Yukinoshita is lacking. She lacked the grace, her appearance was more like that of a regular person, nothing too extraordinary but she must be really popular among me. I mean, just look at her chest! Did sensei share her secrets with this girl?! "Sensei told me you could help out with a few… Things…"

Oi, oi, please be specific. For all that's worth she could be as well referring to disposing off a body.

"So, can I leave her in your care?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked with a smile while placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Both of them were looking straight at Yukinoshita who was silently studying the girl from toe to head.

Don't worry Yukino-chan, I'm sure you're still growing!

"Sure, leave her to me." Yukinoshita replied while the girl had a puzzled expression. It seems she hasn't noticed my presence.

"Thanks a bunch Yukinoshita." Sensei waved her hand at us and left. Talk about an anticlimactic visit.

"A-Ah! Thank you!" Once the door closed the girl vowed to Yukinoshita in haste. Okay, I know what's coming already.

"No thanks for me?" I chose to raise my voice at once, not missing my chance is in my best interest.

"WAHHHH!" Okay, she's totally overreacting. There's no way she didn't notice me _at all_ since she entered… Right? "You?! Why is Hikki here?!"

"Che…" I heard Yukinoshita snort, yep, this was bound to happen "I have a name, you know?" What's with people and my name? Do I seriously look like a hikikomori so much?!

"Oh, but it suits you well, Hikki-kun." You're the last person I want to hear saying that Yukinoshita, I've not seen you move from your seat beside when you closed the club room yesterday.

"R-Right?! It sounds sooo Hikki!" What does that mean? What kind of advanced logic is that?

Oh, that's not it. This girl's just most likely an idiot, yup.

"So, are you going to present yourself or…?" Trying to defend myself in this situation is most likely futile, so I should resort to a different strategy: Changing the subject all together.

"…Eh?" What's with that annoyed expression? Could it be she doesn't want me to know her name? "W-What are you talking about?! We got to the same class!"

…Hai?

"Is that true?" Don't look at me Yukinoshita, I'm as confused as you are.

"Yes! We've totes been classmates for a while! Hikki sits to the far right!" How do you know? Have you been stalking me? Gross, weirdo. Well, I guess if she is my classmate then she should know…

"I see, seems like Hikigaya-kun's memory is as bad as his eyes, or his attitude…" Oi, stop it please. This is how bullying spreads!

"W-Well, I was surprised too! I didn't know Hikki was in a club at all!" No, you don't understand. The situation was hopeless since the moment you stepped in.

"Technically, he is not." Yukinoshita replied while coughing her laughter off "In any case, I am Yukinoshita Yukino. I'm the president of the Service Club and will be attending to your request."

"Ah! I'm Yuigahama Yui! Nice to meet you Yukinoshita-san!"

Yuigahama…? Oi, is she part of Hayama's clique?

Among the popular kids in my classroom there are three or four girls. Not counting the Alpha queen then that means this girl is one of her henchmen. Hayama has told me about his normalfag adventures with his friends and their outings, and if my memory serves me right this girl is one of them.

Well, it's fine. Let's just get over this already.

"So? What is your request?" Yukinoshita went straight to business, she seems capable enough. Does that mean she only becomes a rude bitch with me?

"A-Ah, yes. I wanted to learn how to bake cookies!" Cookies? "Y'know, there's someone I want to give them to…" Yuigahama's eyes moved around the room nervously. I see, this girl has someone she likes "I wanted to ask my friends but… I don't want them to think it's weird or something!" My only hope it's that the person she likes is not Hayama, anyone but him please. It's inevitable, I know, but I'd like to spend some time without having to think how to dispose of another suitor.

"Cookies, I see. What kind of cookies specifically? Animal crackers? Almond cookies? Fortune cookies? Christmas cookies? Gingerbread? Party rings? Rum balls? Ghoribiyes? Frudge cookies? Perhaps it's…" Yukinoshita continued to give names I didn't know to Yuigahama, who was at a loss just as much as I was.

Well, if she wants to make some cookies then no matter what type they are homemade cookies, right? Do we really have to go about the kinds of cookies there are in the world? I don't think so, we're too amateurish to participate in the food wars. Yukinoshita, spare our innocent souls please.

"W-Well, why don't we start with the simplest ones?" The ones she meant, how is it Yukinoshita? Sounds good?

"Hikki, you know how to bake?" Hmm? Of course I know! For your information I've helped out Komachi several times!

"More or less." However I can't say that, to begin with it'd make me have to take the lead and I really don't want to. I'd rather watch Yukinoshita teach Yuigahama the ways of… Baking…

"Well, it'd be bad for me to let him to a lukewarm job. Fortunately I happen to know how to bake, so I will be teaching you." Wow… The way you express yourself makes it sound like you learned just to teach others when they ask…

"Really?! Thanks Yukinoshita… No! Yukinon!" Yukinon?! A nickname already?! This girl is too quick!

"Yuki…? Well, anyway. Let's go to a place with the needed tools." Don't be flustered Yukinoshita-chan, show that embarrassed look only to the guy you like. Unless, of course, you're into… "Hikigaya-kun, are you going to stay there looking like a moron or are you going to be of any help?"

This woman… Don't push your shame into me! Accepts Yuigahama's courting obediently! No, wait. That's not it.

"Che… I'm going." After all, staying in here would be pointless. I should have gone home earlier if I planned on doing nothing in the club room while these two have their fun together. Besides I can taste them to see the progress, right? Isn't that the same as free food?

Right?

"W-What in the world is this?"

Of course, the answer is without question…

"These cookies are…"

Without question…

"Are these even cookies?"

No. It's not the same.

"W-Well, they might not _look_ as Yukinon's but they should be edible… Right?"

"I wonder…"

Allow me to elaborate.

We went to the classroom with the kitchen stuff and Yukinoshita elaborated cookies to show Yuigahama how they are made.

Exquisite by the way. Eleven out of ten. Ninety nine percent waifu material.

However what we didn't know is that Yuigahama is an experienced alchemist. Capable of transmutation of edible goods such as eggs or frigging _sugar_ into inedible and lowkey poisonous materials.

"How… How did this happen?" Yukinoshita was the most perturbed out of us. As the teacher, the failures of the student have direct impact in her self-confidence so seeing such a bastardization of her teachings would probably leave her scarred forever.

Don't worry, Yukino-chan. I won't tell anyone you were the one directly responsible for the birth of this abomination.

"This looks like charcoal." Upon close inspection it wasn't actually that charcoal-like. It doesn't dirty my hand unless I try to scrub it, probably would make a terrible fuel too "Yuigahama, you could probably sell this. Let's just see if this burns nicely."

"How rude?! It's not that bad-looking!" Hey, I'm just trying to help. Don't be like that, please.

You'll hurt my feelings.

"I doubt it'd burn well enough as well."

"Y-Yukinon too?!" Yuigahama looked about to cry, though Yukinoshita was examining the piece she held with calculative precision. She was pulling the "holding a finger to her chin while deep in thoughts" pose which is said only smart-looking people can pull off.

Of course, that means I can do the same too.

"Well, to begin with to do it for the first time perfectly is impossible. It's also your fault for not observing over her, Yukinoshita." I don't know why she thought it was a good idea to go away and leave Yuigahama without looking over her. She actually wasn't here when the fire alarms turned on, I think I still have smoke in my lungs…

"I'm sorry Hikigaya-kun, but I too need to use the restrooms like any other normal human begin. Furthermore you were just sitting there watching her do as she pleased, what excuse do you have?"

"I can't leave this chair." I replied flatly.

"Why not?" Aren't you a little too pissed off? Jeez, calm down woman.

"Health care."

"W-Well! Hikki's right! Let's do it again, yes Yukinon?" Hmm, this girl is good at turning the mood. Does she have a captivating power? I hope it's not because of a snake, those tend to lure you into their trap.

"…Indeed. Let us do it from the beginning." After Yukinoshita sighed she gave in and placed the inedible cookies away.

…These could be used for a prank. With enough glazing and some work they don't even need to have any weird adding mixed in. I don't think Yuigahama understand the power she possesses. Needless to say I was enjoying the last of Yukinoshita's cookies while watching these two going over the process again and thinking these useless thoughts. Discretely plugging in my earphones I began listening to music while relaxing and eating to my heart's content.

Now then. I don't really like butting in things that are none of my business, but if my gut feeling is right then I have to stop Yuigahama from advancing in her plan of giving cookies to Hayama as soon as possible. Of course, there's the possibility I'm growing more and more paranoid as time goes by but it can't be helped. If one is not diligent in that sort of things then situations where one is not in control arise.

It's one of the rules of power to make people play with the cards you deal, just as planning all until the end.

However what should I do? Open confrontation is out of question, and leading her to tell me might prove harder than anything else. Coaxing is not a solution either, I'd need someone to threaten her into spilling it out but it'd be stupid to pull off so much effort just to know who she likes.

I guess I'll have to do the leading. Reading her reaction and judging the truth behind her words should not be that difficult, at least when weighted against the other options.

Okay.

But how should I initiate the conversation? Again, if Hayama were here… No, actually it's the contrary. If he were here things would complicate more than necessary. He wouldn't even let me move freely given how Yuigahama is part of the people I technically shouldn't be messing around with. Oh, well. If things go against my expectations I shall retreat and forget this matter, if it does go as expected… Well…

He can thank me later for disposing of something bothersome for him.

"Yuigahama." Taking off my earphones I throw the line as far as I can. While fishing the initial throw it's important, if you throw at shallow waters then obviously there will be less space for fish to be, right?

"Eh? What is it?"

"Yuigahama-san, please eyes at your hands." Dammit woman, let me talk to the girl! You can't capitalize her like that!

"Well, you see… Ummm…" Dammit, I can feel myself blushing. This is harder than I thought it would. But no matter what if I deal with this quick enough I won't have to do it when the problem becomes needlessly large! Pull yourself together Hachiman! "How should I say this… You see…"

"Hikigaya-kun, if you're just going to waste your time then I suggest to go back to be useless in your corner." Oi! This is hard, okay?! Give me a break!

"…" In the end I couldn't do anything but to stare at the girls' back as they messed around with the utensils and chatted, mostly from Yuigahama's side, happily while molding the cookies and the like. I don't know why Yukinoshita refused to use anything but cat-shaped molds but that's not really important.

How should I tackle this one? I could probably get away with some awkward talk but Yukinoshita is here. Not only she should have a negative opinion of Hayama but her sharp tongue could be detrimental for my self-esteem if I touch a subject delicate enough for her to exploit. Her position of power is too high relative to mine, I need to build my own pedestal as soon as possible to escape that sharp tongue of hers.

It needs to be clearly established who wears the pants in this relationship. For now it's her, so I should steel myself for future confrontations. I won't confront her right now, of course not. She's too scary for that.

"Ummm, this is…" What the…?! A fire?! No way she burned the cookies again! Yuigahama tell me you didn't! "I burned them again…"

"…" Yukinoshita was baffled. Her expression that of being beyond vexed at the results of Yuigahama's labor. She was so frustrated I could read the "how" written in each of her eyes as she stared in silent contempt at the remnants of what could have been decent homemade cookies. I could use more flowery terms, I could consult a poet and try to get them to describe the situation before me but there are no words I know of. No expression could make justice to describe just how done Yukinoshita was, it was just the second attempt Yuigahama made and yet Yukinoshita has already given up on her. Yeah, Yukinoshita tried to be on top of her at all-time but somehow someway Yuigahama managed to screw up this badly.

That too, was just short of being miraculous.

"Okay, I've got the solution for this one: Let's get Yuigahama banned from the kitchens all around Japan." Yes, I'm brilliant, aren't I?

"Hikki?! No way, is my cooking that bad?!" No, sorry to spell it for you like this but… You might profit more if you work at a chemical weapon manufacturing industry.

"Agreed." Yukino-chan? You seem awfully absent-minded. Are you alright? "Yuigahama-san only needs… To keep practicing…" I see, your mind can't keep up, huh. Well, do your best. Yuigahama is relying on you after all "Hikigaya-kun could you please eat these as well?"

Hell no. I'd rather keep on living, thank you very much.

"H-Hikki. You don't have to if you don't want to!" Oh, is that so?

"I won't." With an assuring face I gave Yuigahama a thumbs up.

She didn't take it well.

"Hmmm, Yuigahama your rhythm is all over the place. Do it like this…" While I was rubbing my arm after Yuigahama's continuous normal punches Yukinoshita was trying to correct the smaller details in Yuigahama's methods. It felt more like she was babysitting the other girl, almost taking her hands to do the movements alongside her. There's something refreshing about seeing these two girls being so close to each other.

Be careful Yukinoshita. If you keep this up next time these cookies might as well end up being for you.

"What could you possibly be talking about, Hikigaya-kun?" Ooops, seems like I said that out loud. Don't worry, Yukinoshita. Even if the world forbids it I shall support your love!

"G-Gratitude… And the like." Nice save, me! "Anyways, who are these supposed to be meant for?"

The moment I asked that, the bowl Yuigahama was holding flew into the air. Pouring the mixture into Yukinoshita and Yuigahama's head and making the already dirty classroom a complete and utter mess.

"T-T-T-There's no way I'll tell you, idiot!" Umm, Yuigahama? You're bathed in creamy stuff. Please mind yourself.

Both of them, their head face and arms are bathed in white, creamy stuff…

S-S-Something to clean up! I need to get out of here and search something like thaaaaaaat!

That was dangerous, my imagination was being aroused. If that kept up I might learn how to draw just to draw lewd pictures like that…

In any case, standing up and with the calmest step I could manage and went to the storage room to see if I could find a mop or something.

By the time I returned, only Yuigahama was back from washing herself.

"Ah, Hikki…" She helped out in cleaning the floor without saying another word. I too decided against speaking because the vivid image of her bathed in unbaked cookies was too strong for my mind to handle.

Stupid teenage hormones.

"Thanks for the help Hikki." Hey, I said "in silence". Don't you know what silence is?

"I can do at least this much." It'd be a pain if I were told that I didn't do anything. True, my slacking off is true but it's not like I didn't contribute in any way either "Don't let it bother you, it's just about practice."

When I had to make meals for the first time, the kitchen was short of turning unrecognizable. Furthermore, sometimes I screw up bad enough to have to scrub really hard afterwards in hopes the damage done to the pan and the stove are not unrepairable.

"You're really kind Hikki."

"Oi, stop calling me that. I'm not in any way a shut-in."

"Eh?! But that wasn't my intention at all!" She shook her head vigorously while in denial "It's like your surname but shorter to say… Is that no good?" Cute. Her reddened cheeks give her a boost in cuteness, I can't handle this properly…

"Then it's fine…" Ugh, I swear women will be the death for me.

"Really?!" Aren't you too excited? Jeez… "Or would it be better to call you Hachiman?"

"I said it's fine. I don't have any friends, so it'd be weird if someone called me by my name." Hmm, probably shouldn't have said that… I'll get depressed.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Aren't you friends with Hayato-kun?"

. . .

Say what?

* * *

A/N

Finally Yui gets in the picture! Phew, this was harder than I expected. Probably should re-watch the anime so I get the timeline right from now on.

Anyways, thanks for reading. If you could review it'd be awesome!

Until the next chapter~


	4. Hikki's circumstances

"…What are you talking about?" Jeez, Hikki. The face you're making says everything, you know? You wouldn't be that surprised if you paid more attention to me…

If you looked at me…

How could you forget about me? That's mean! That's too mean! I don't care if we've never talked, we've been in the same class since first year, y'know?!

Oh, right. Hikki wasn't at school for about a semester, right? Since I let go of Sable… Because of me Hikki missed a lot of school. Funny thing we ended up in the same class, right? If I did my best, perhaps I could help him out to study what he missed out… That's what I thought but Hikki didn't need my help at all, I think he didn't get anyone's help either. He simply showed up one day walking weirdly as if he just had twisted his ankle that day and took the class without any kind of questions. For the first week he attended classes he got every subject perfectly, perhaps he had been studying at the hospital. I don't know, if it were me I'd have gotten too bored so I don't know how he did it.

However he was not alone. True, our classmates didn't pay attention to him at all. Their groups of friends were already made so they didn't bother trying to know him at all. It was Hayato-kun the one who approached, we came to know his first name before his surname because of him.

"Hachiman".

Hayato-kun had many friends but approached the new guy as if they had known each other for years in the blink of an eye. As expected of Hayato, I guess. He was always quick to make new relationships.

Except that friendship was not new at all.

I'm not sure if Hayato-kun's friends realized but those two had known each other for a while already, it was obvious Hayato-kun would go to Hikki instead of them and it wasn't like he was discarding them, it just so happened Hikki is more familiar with him.

However they didn't try to understand at all. During the time I wasn't part of Hayato-kun's main group, those who were began ostracizing Hikki.

Even if he didn't do anything.

Even when it was obvious it was them.

In the end, Hikki and Hayato-kun had a fall out and stopped talking to each other.

It was pretty hard to watch Hikki silently clean his desk from the mean words written on it, or cleaning up his locker after mud has been put in it… It felt like I was seeing something from middle school happen. And the worst part is that nobody tried to help him out, Hikki had to endure all of it by himself… Why didn't he ask for help? If it was me I'd had reached out…

"There's no such relationship between Hayama and I." Hikki, you are a liar. I was there! I saw you! You were close Hikki! Why are you denying it? I don't understand… "Why do you think we are close?" Huh? What's with that? He's panicking? Is he afraid? Why? I'm not going to be mean to him, does him think I'm that kind of girl?

He's being too cautious. Of course, if his relationship with Hayato-kun caused so much stir before it wouldn't be strange it'd be the same now.

"Do you really not remember?" It's weird, I've greeted him several times in these two years… Well, Hikki is not that kind of guy, I guess "We've been classmates since first…"

Just how these two became close?

"…Ah." Realization entered his eyes and his shoulders dropped. His tension went low really fast, seems like I cleared some of his doubts. I'm glad, if it wasn't for… Huh? What is…? That? What's with his eyes? Were they always so sharp?

No, wait. Huh?

No way, even with his eyes.

Even if his appearance is not that charming.

Was Hikki always this scary?

"Yuigahama, listen." He stands up and I follow suit immediately. Staying crouching in front of this Hikki feels too dangerous, my body even takes a step back as precaution "That's not something I like talking about."

"R-Right! Sorry about that! Must be hard…" Right! Of course! Even Yumiko gets mad when we try to peek into something she doesn't want to talk about. Obviously Hikki wouldn't want to talk about it "It's just…" I can't see him to the face. The floor is better suited to take my gaze "Hayato-kun feels sad, y'know?"

"Sad?" You didn't notice? Pfff, Hikki you're really bad with people, aren't you?

"Yes, well. Sometimes he talks about you. Dearly." Huh, somehow Hikki's vibe became mellower. He's not scary at all anymore.

" _That guy…"_ Hikki murmurs under his breathe _"Even though I told him not to…"_

"Hikki, you should totes talk to him again!" That's right! Hayato-kun is my friend! I should help him fix his relationship with Hikki since I'm his friend! "Y'know, what what happened back then was really bad but… You shouldn't blame Hayato-kun for that!"

"Shouldn't blame Hayama-kun for what?" Hikki's startled and jumps from his place. I too was too invested to notice Yukinon returned.

"Yukinon! You see…!"This is the Service Club, right? Then couldn't Yukinon help Hikki as well?!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hikki's circumstances**

"I'm friends with a guy named Hayama Hayato from our class. And you see, a year ago he was friends with Hikki as well but… Due to circumstances they stopped seeing each other… That's why! I'd like to help them reunite if possible!" Hikki looked more than defeated after I told Yukinon, that he and Hayato-kun were forced to separate due to bullying.

"Hikki might be like this… But it's because of the bullies! It's not fair, don't you think so too Yukinon?!" He sighed many times while I spoke… Slowly giving in to something I didn't understand.

Mama told me, the first thing you should do is talk it out with someone! Otherwise there's no way people can help you!

"Is this true, Hikigaya-kun?" Although Yukinon's voice was severe, something in her eyes changed. She and Hikki had been arguing since the beginning, I could feel the disgust she felt and see how ill-intentioned her words towards him were. But perhaps this changed her perspective a little. The ever-present venom was nowhere to be found in her voice this time around… She wasn't giving him any kind of positive treatment but this much is enough! Leave it to me, Hikki!

"First of all, he's not my…" No! Hikki don't do that! Yukinon is giving you the benefit of doubt, don't do things that look like attempts at deceiving her! Be honest, open your heart! If you don't do that now Yukinon will never accept you! She's that kind of girl, you know?

" _Is this true, Hikigaya-kun?"_ See? She's pressing it. Her heart won't accept anything but the answer she's seeking for. You might think it's selfish but this is how a girl's heart works!

Hikki's face stiffened, his body re-adjusted to deal with the pressure his body was put under. Hikki's emotions are in turmoil…

Wait, he's just wasting time. No, that's not how you treat a girl! She's opening her heart, you know? Or are you waiting for her to take the initiative? Many would say things don't always go the way it's supposed to but this is an exception! I too am a girl, so I know!

Wait, this is not a romantic development either! This is turning weirder by the second!

"…Yes." Hmm? Weird, you're not admitting defeat of any kind. And yet his body language says he's all but given up. What's going on? "It's exactly as Yuigahama said."

"…I see." Finally getting her answer, the Yukinon who had her arms crossed… Over? Her chest relaxed visibly, dropping her shoulders as well as uncrossing her arms with a complex expression. She was clean like the moment we came to the classroom, her neatness hit me just now because the tension surrounding her suddenly disappeared.

If I had to put it into words it'd be something along the lines of seeing a magazine outside its plastic protection after buying it then seeing the same open still inside in the convenient store. Something like that.

"So… What about it?"

"Eh?" Yes! She'll cooperate as well, right? "Yukinoshita, what do you mean?" Jeez… Hikki just accept her kindness properly!

"I thought I've made my statement simple, but it seems the processing power of your brain is certainly lacking." Ummm, she'll help… Right? "I meant to tell you to continue with the subject, given how you two seem to be invested in it." Which is to say she's interested too!

"Ah, no. Well… That's it." Hikki's eyes focus on me intently, however I don't understand what he's trying to do. Should I do the talking? No, no. It's Hikki's problems. Wasn't he mad that I talked just now?

"Ah, well! You see, Yukinon!" Well, I guess a little push can't be helped "Hayato-kun is my friend! That's why… I want him and Hikki to reconciliation!"

"Reconcile Yuigahama-san." Eh?! I said it wrong?!

"Yeah… That!" No matter, this is my chance! I'll do my best!

"…" Yukinon became engrossed in her thoughts again. I don't understand why though, it's not that complicated, really. Someone's friends with someone else. Person A wants to regain the trust of Person B who didn't lose his trust in Person A to begin with but needs a liiiiittle push. It's not that complicated "In other words, Yuigahama is pushing her own agenda on you, Hikigaya-kun." Wait, what? Why do you make is sound like I'm doing something bad?!

"Now that's just cruel." Hikki sighed, not out of tiredness but as if he was pushing out his feelings to remain calm "Look at her, how could you think she has an agenda to push?" That's right! I'm a good person!

"…Certainly." Is that pity?! Why?! Perhaps you think I'm not smart enough to formulate an evil plan?! I'll have you now I've lied to mama to get to hang out with my friends more than once! We didn't do anything wrong but still…! "Yuigahama-san, I think it's admirable you wish for your friend's happiness but it also essentially a selfish wish. Did you even consider how Hikigaya-kun feels about it?" Huh… Yukinon talking about Hikki's feelings is weird… Even Hikki looks like he thinks that too! "Are you okay with that, Hikigaya-kun?"

"The way things are going right now pleases me." Eh? Is that so? "I don't really feel like I've lost anything."

"Except for the only person willing to communicate with you, but okay." Jeez, why is Yukinon like that?

Of course, Hikki rolled his eyes and made a face like he wanted to facepalm himself but desisted. It feels like math class in here, if he were to sigh or yawn I'd think he is just as done as he's ready to step out of the class at the first opportunity.

"Don't worry! I'll introduce him to everyone so he'll be able to make a ton of friends!" If that's the case then Yukinon can't talk bad about Hikki anymore, right?!

"No, as I said: The way things are now it's okay." Hikki looks displeased. Furthermore he's growing more and more irritated at me. Perhaps I'm going too far?

"I digress. There's no way _any_ situation you are in is by definition "okay", Hikigaya-kun." And Yukinon keeps making fun of him! Jeez, I won't rely on you if you keep this up!

Hmp!

"Well, denied." Hikki doesn't seem to be in the mood to make a lengthy reply anymore… "Being alone is arguably good. No matter what other classmates do you can go wherever you want whenever you want without having to make excuses. You are the master of your time and you are not entitled to waste it in other, ungrateful fellows."

Hikki, stop… That just make you sound pathetic…

"Even with social life, you should be the "master of your own time". Being socially competent does not make an excuse to become a pushover, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinon feels like she would be a terrible teacher… And not precisely because she doesn't know things… It's just her attitude is bad.

"Oh? But don't you think those normalfags have more percentage of chance to become pushovers? Instead, loners barely do what others wants them to. We are loner wolves that move according to our own set of rules and principles." What is going on?

"G-Guys! That's not the problem at all!" Concentrate! Even if Hikki doesn't want to be helped I'll still…! "We should focus and Hayato-kun's and Hikki's reconciliation!"

"Listen, Yuigahama. It's not what you think it is." Hikki looks really pissed off, also his eyes reflect on various things going through his head. Is he plotting something? What the…? He's not going to hurt me, is he? "Yukinoshita might get the wrong idea."

"What are you talking about?" Yukinon crossed her arms again! The defenses are up!

"Yuigahama is just pushing her sense of "friendship" onto me." With that said, Hikki's mind cleared. His eyes became sharp and deeply focused.

Huh… Other emotions were erased too, his eyes mirrored no emotion at all. Yukinon actually recoiled, his voice became creepily monotone and calm. It felt as if he had been replaced with a robot. With such a change I couldn't say anything, this Hikki was someone I don't know. A stranger talking to someone else about me… It is really unsettling just how much Hikki changed in an instant.

"We've known each other for quite some time, yes." His sigh didn't let out any anxiety at all, it felt as if that action was meaningless "I was bullied, that's also true. We talked about this like, yesterday. Did we not?" Yukinon calmly nodded, it seems they had actual meaningful interactions when I wasn't looking… No, I wasn't even related at that point "However, for one I don't blame Hayama at all."

This caused an answer on Yukinon. Her body stiffened even if ever so slightly, tension rose. Her mind was wiped clean for a moment. Hikki was looking directly at her, in his eyes was something hidden and I couldn't find out if he was studying her or just was looking at her due to his words being directed at her. Yukinon has gone through something similar, Hayato-kun has never talked about her but…

No, that's wrong. He did say something, way back at the entrance ceremony.

" _That's Yukinoshita Yukino. Excellent grades and good looks, she's something else entirely."_ He already had people around him during such a time and I didn't particularly pay much attention to it but… As expected, his tone of voice was weird… So that was why. Even though it should have been the first time seeing her…

Yukinon and Hayato know each other as well? Then how come Hikki and Yukinon look at each other like perfect strangers? Perhaps I'm wrong?

"That's why… There's no need for that." Hikki settled.

"Let me get this straight." Yukinon closed her eyes as if focusing "You and Hayama-kun have known each other for a long time. I understand you've not lost contact with him." Hikki nodded "Then how come you are not "friends" at all?" The question was worded weirdly. As if Yukinon herself was not sure how to ask properly.

"Oh, simple."

When he said that Hikki's eyes moved instantly to me for a second then returned to Yukinon. It was subtle but I noticed, as if confirming I was still here.

What is going on inside of his mind anyway? I can't just believe I've gone far enough into this…

"My mom used to work for his dad." Eh? Wait, how does that make you two not…? "Since he is the boss of his own company or something like that… Instances in which Hayama was taken care of by mom were not rare. And since he was her boss' child…"

Huh? What? What is it? What are you trying to imply?

"I see…" Yukinon understands?! What's going on?! "Indeed, equal standing is important in any relationship…" Yukinon became deep in thoughts for a moment, then she shook her head and spoke with a less troubled voice "I can't imagine Hayama-san taking advantage of a higher position but it must be tedious to be in a lower one."

In other words they can't become friends? Why? Wouldn't it be a golden opportunity to get to know each other?

"Yuigahama-san." Yukinon? Why are you looking at me with such troubled eyes? Hikki's the one who… He's the one who… "You don't seem to realize because of your… Social standing." I heard Hikki chuckle, he must have thought something really rude "But for some people making acquaintances is a challenge at best, just because two people interact it does not mean they will be able to connect."

"But… Isn't that weird?!" It is! Why can't you understand?! "Hayato-kun's really nice! Hikki too has his good points! So why can't they…?!"

"I know Hayama-san is a "nice guy", I myself am acquaintances with him." Huh? Not friends but… Huh? "However if you think just because someone is a "nice person" they'll be able to connect with anyone then Yuigahama-san, you're fundamentally mistaken." Why am I… The one getting scolded? No, Yukinon is not being cold to me but…

"Sorry for the trouble Yukinoshita, that was a huge fuss over something irrelevant." And somehow these two have cut me off the loop…

"No, Hikigaya-kun. Even if I often refer to you as I do… I try to be as unbiased as possible." Yukinon replies gracefully, settling the subject down once and for all.

"Your opinion of me seems really biased though…" Hikki commented under his breathe. Then these two began flirting while pretending to banter.

Or since my opinion seems to be wrong, they just were arguing before cleaning up the classroom.

* * *

I was asked if I wanted to continue practicing but really, I don't feel like doing anything.

I hadn't realized I was feeling tired this whole time, perhaps their difficult personalities are hard to approach even more than I expected.

A strange thought crossed my mind. Perhaps that's what Hikki feels when he talks to others? No way, who would feel tired of talking to people? No way, if I'm alone the boredom would surely take over. Hikki says being alone feels good but surely he must talk to someone every day? I mean, Yumiko would go crazy if we don't chat at least for an hour or so at night and if I wasn't contacted by my friends to catch up for the day then I'd grow nervous.

Weird, Hikki is really weird. I can't picture his daily life at all.

Sometimes he stutters while talking to people… No, he no longer does it. He is socially awkward and doesn't know how to say delicate things but he seems to be capable to talk to a beautiful girl like Yukinon without problems… Then what's wrong? Why doesn't he go out and make some friends? I mean, I can't picture him at the mall with people either. Just how does he live his life, I wonder?

Leaving the classroom I walked down the empty corridors of the school. It was so quiet it was somewhat scary, as if a ghost would appear from the ceiling or something… No, it's still too early, ghosts should be appearing at night!

In any case, my intervention was a failure! I can't believe Hikki resisted so hard!

Hmmm, why is it? I don't understand at all.

"Yuigahama-san." Behind me Yukinon approached at a fast pace though she was still walking gracefully with elegant movements. Yukinon was regal like a princess no matter how you look at it "Do you have a moment?"

She is really stiff and her eyes are dead serious. It's very likely I'll get scolded again.

"M-Mhm." Of course I couldn't turn her down, so I stopped walking and turned to face her properly with my arms in front of me holding my stuff.

"I'd like to confirm this but…" She has a hesitant look and is scanning me with her gaze. Hmm? Do I have something on my face? "…Have we met before?"

Eh?

"Eh… I don't think so?" Where did that came from? There's no way I'd forget someone like her if we ever met. But why is she asking me this?

Yukinon tilted her head and looked me up and down, it was weird she was still giving me these stares.

"Really?" Oh, c'mon.

"Yeah, I saw you the first day of school but…" She was giving a speech apparently, I was late to the ceremony due to an accident that led… That led to…

No, wait.

"Yukinon, have you been hospitalized before?" I vaguely remember meeting a girl at the hospital… Well, not meeting I just kind of saw her from a far while I was leaving from…

"That's…!" It seems she remembers something like that as well since her eyes sparked for a moment and bounced off slightly "Who were you visiting?" The urgency in her voice became apparent, she leaned towards me and got closer than ever before.

…Cute.

"I was visiting…" Huh, so this is how Hikki felt. If possibly I don't want to talk about this at all "Huh…"

"It's fine, Yuigahama-san." Yukinon sighed her exasperation out "I apologize if I was being rude."

"No, no, no! It's totes fine Yukinon!" That's right! I'm not mad! "If it was such a heavy subject I know Yukinon would understand!"

"Indeed, I won't pressure you to answer a question you don't feel comfortable answering." She assured with a gentle smile. A rare one, and the first one I've seen her muster. Does Hikki get this all the time?

"Yeah, well… There was an accident that happened because of me and…" There's no way I could tell it was Hikki, Yukinon would think something bad about me after all "And I was visiting, to say thank you."

"I see…"

"Yeah…" Yukinon simply nodded to herself.

"Indeed, that's important. You should do that." What are you talking about now? Why do you look like you just said something intelligent? "Thank you for your time Yuigahama-san. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Eh? What?" Yukinon doesn't look like that kind of person…

"Hmm? Of course, tomorrow we will keep practicing as well. Your request was to learn how to do cookies, but it'd be irresponsible of me to simply let you bake with such amateurish ability." Now, this sounds like Yukinon alright "Just now it should be outrageous from my part to let you go home without making sure you won't do anything on the kitchen but I don't think there's any need to tell you what you already know, right?" Huuuuh… So mean, Yukinon is so mean! "But don't worry Yuigahama-san, I'll teach you properly so your cooking won't be a danger for anyone eating it… No, I might as well help you making your skill top notch!" She's fired up! Her eyes are ablaze full of inspiration!

"I-I'll be in your care!" I bowed like mama taught me while feeling my face heat up.

Uwah…! Yukinon is so cool!

"Indeed. Well then, I'll be seeing you after classes." Yukinon nodded to me while saying her farewell and left the campus calmly. This girl sure knows how to carry herself, I wonder if I can do the same… Nah, it's probably not possible. She's like a princess, I wonder if she's rich.

"Eh? Yui? You still here?" Ah! Yumiko?! When I got out of the special building Yumiko was passing by and spotted me.

"E-Eh?! W-Well! I was… Doing some stuff…" No way! I can't tell her I was learning how to make cookies, can I?!

"Hoooo?" No! Sharp eyes and cold gaze! She's suspicious! "What kind of stuff?"

"I… Was…" I can't win against that gaze.

"She was with me." Woah?! Hikki appeared from the courtyard while showing a serious expression!

"What." Yumiko's face instantly distorted to silent bewilderment "What would she be doing with you?" It felt more like "the likes of you" was what she wanted to say but was only said implicitly.

"Nothing of your business." Hikki replied with a sigh.

"What?!"

"Eek!" That last line was cool, but Hikki ended up backing away from Yumiko's stare… So sad…

"You! Are you making a fool of me?!" Yumiko's anger rose! It went so high so fast a rocket would have been put to shame!

"No, look. If she doesn't want to tell you then why would I?" Hikki looked really troubled but even more annoyed. He slowly got some distance from Yumiko and calmed his heart down. It seems he feels safe like that, perhaps he should teach me how to calm down in such high pressure situations…

"Haa? That's why I'm asking her." Yumiko's attention returned to me immediately.

"Yumiko!" And after Hikki Hayato-kun appeared!

"H-Hayato?!" Yumiko's feelings went berserk! She didn't know who to direct her emotions to! "What… What are you doing with _him_?!"

"One of your friends has my notebook." Hikki replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why didn't you ask Tobe about it?!" Yumiko seems still capable of being mad at Hikki, but her insistency toned down considerably.

"I kind of was the one who asked him the favor so…" Hayato-kun awkwardly chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Hikki nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well, it's fine either way. I need to go back to Komachi, just give it back tomorrow." Hikki sighed and turned around.

"Ah…!" Hayato-kun was about to say something but quickly closed his mouth. Who is this "Komachi"? Perhaps a girlfriend?! No way… Right? "See you then, Hikigaya-kun."

"Mhm." Hikki waved his hand without turning around to see us.

"Ah! Bye Hikki!" I think he heard me because the hand he stopped waving moved again, this time raised a bit more.

"What's with that guy…" Yumiko… Hikki actually behaved decently, you know? "What were you doing with someone like him anyway?"

"We were making cookies!" If Hikki could control himself in such a situation then I can too!

"Cookies? What's with that?"

"You see… Hikki's part of a club which helps people out. He's not that bad of a guy!" Hayato-kun nodded at my words.

"He helped out Kakeru-kun and other classmates before." He added with an especially happy smile, as if he was proud of it.

"…Right." Yumiko doesn't seem convinced at all though…

"Well, since practice will be ending soon do you want to go somewhere? I told the boys before but couldn't contact Ebina…" Yes! Let's go out! I mean, not just Hayato-kun and I… I mean everyone!

"Ah, wait! If that's the case then…!" Hikki couldn't have left already, right?! He was just walking in front of…

He disappeared?! He's nowhere to be seen!

"Hmmm, what's wrong Yui?" Hayato-kun smiled suspiciously as I kept quiet. Maybe he knows what I wanted to do, did he know it'd be futile?

"N-Nothing…" Uwah… I lost my chance but…

I won't give up!

Operation bring back Hayato-kun and Hikki… Begins now!

Of course I can't tell Ebina-chan about this!

Wait... The notes they were talking about... I remember being returned to Hikki though.

* * *

A/N

I don't know why, how or when I thought it'd be a good idea to make the POV of someone like Yui... Honestly I can't understand how she'd think at all... I tried using the 16 personality types theory and while 8man can be narrowed down to the INTP type and Yukino to the INTJ, people like Yui or Iroha are way harder for me to discern. To begin with between the (I)ntrover type and the (E)xtrovert type the thought process is sooooo different from each other, I myself being an introvert understand more or less how Hachiman takes in information...

Well, regardless here it is! The first difference from canon! Hope I won't be losing the reins of this ride or else this can become a clusterfuck real fast!

Anyway, enjoy.

Greetings~

 **Edit: Wow, this chapter is filled with mistakes. It's so embarrasing, sorry about that!**


	5. Yuigahama's plotting

Among pleasant dreams, a memory of the past broke in.

The old me was timid and innocent, a completely naïve child who knew nothing of the ways of the world. Yes, there was a time even I was naïve and pure believe it or not. You see, people aren't born wicked, they are like fruit hanging from a tree. Perhaps apples but some are more than mangos.

Yes, I ate fruit before going to bed. A quick snack when I was oddly hungry during night, that's why I'm making this sort of comparison.

People are like fruit, they are born small and fragile but grow up to become delicious. I mean, good people, great people, not _actually_ delicious… Huh, this is going into a weird direction.

In any case, while growing up and maturing it is the environment which dictates how they grow up. For example proper climate and exposition to light as well as keeping plagues at bait… These sort of things make fruit delicious when harvested; but sometimes the wind carries something like a small rock, be it because the tree is near a mountain or whatever other reason, that small debris causes a dent in one or more fruits which in turn are invaded by germs and the likes and so they begin to rot.

Even while trying to pass as normal people, spoiled goods are spoiled goods.

I too wasn't a pessimistic human from the start. Originally I was highly positive, full of life. The difficulties in my path could be conquered if I put enough effort. If there were boys who didn't want to play with me then I'd keep insisting, I'd try to talk to others in order to get used the social interaction for when I present my friends to each other or perhaps my girlfriend… I seriously thought like that at first.

However the more I tried the more I was shown the futility of my actions. It was in such an occasion, when I was down and sad when mum came along awfully early.

This is what I dreamed about.

"Hachiman, are you there?" Recently mum had gotten herself a new job. She'd come back earlier home to at least send Komachi and I to sleep. A huge improvement if one were to ask how hectic her work hours can become since she has most of the morning free.

"…I'm here." Doing my best to look sad I was hoping mum would pamper me a lot that day. In retrospective her love was not given in abundance all the time, but as a kid one can dream and will continue to do so until logic finally kicks in.

"I see, where's Komachi?" Of course, my little sister couldn't just be missing I got it from how dad behaves with me and her…

"In her room."

"Good. Ah, come in! Come in!" I was puzzled about who mum was talking about, so I ignored my original plan and approached the entrance "Hachiman, you should meet someone!"

"Hi." A boy about my age entered the house and greeted me politely after peeping around the house "I'm Hayama Hayato… Nice to meet you!"

For a moment I kept my mouth shut. The boy in front of me had a perfect smile and was way too polite for someone of our age.

"Hey, Hachiman. Greet him!"

"Huh, Hikigaya Hachiman."

For some reason mum was being pushy with me. She hurried to the kitchen and left me with a perfectly stranger kid who was smiling at me as if there was nothing wrong with the situation.

Huh…

"Do you play soccer?" The kid asked out of the blue.

"Eh?"

"Do you play soccer?" I heard the first time! But if you're so blunt… My heart won't be able to take it!

Alright, I'm just not used to having to follow up the conversation, oftentimes I'm the one forced to start it. And even more often it leads to no results if that makes sense at all.

"Hmmm, no." Alright, this is the sort of things that leads to boys pulling away from me. I'm just not athletic! But I know how to play other stuff! Like, hmmm… Hide and seek?

"Is that so? Hmmm…" But unlike other kids he didn't seem that bothered by my lack of soccer experience, and instead began thinking about something else "Do you play tennis?"

"No… I mean, I've played it a couple of times but…" As I said, I'm not all that good in sports.

"Is that so? I can teach you! Soccer as well, it's really fun!" Uwah… What's going on?! A wild friendly boy has appeared!

"Hayato-kun, are you thirsty? Want some lemon juice?" Mum came back in a hurry with a glass with said kind of juice.

"Ah! Please!" Hayato took the glass gently and drank without uttering another word "Delicious!"

"Glad you liked it!" Hmmm… Why are you so cheerful anyways?

"Mum, who is he? What is he doing here?" I couldn't help it, I've never ever seen another kid in the house besides Komachi. Even less being brought by mum at all. Could it be that's how babies arrive?

"I'm Hayama Haya…"

"Hachiman, don't be rude! Hayato-kun will be staying for a few hours." Somehow I was being scolded. I don't really get it so I looked down and kept silent "Now, why don't you go play something?"

"Like what?" My question came instantly, I don't really have toys to share to begin with.

"Don't you have table games?" Have you ever bought any?

"I don't think so."

" _Hachiman._ " Woah, scary. Low voice women with an angry face are scary " _This is my boss' son. Please be nice to him, don't annoy him. Okay?"_

"…"

" _Okay?"_

"Okay…"

"Good. Maybe we could go to the park?" In an instant mum returns to her usual self, but smiling brightly at Hayato and me.

"That would be great!" The little kid had no idea what had just transpired nor did he raise a complaint about being left out of the conversation. Years later it'd occur to me that he was just used to that sort of things already and was being kind to me by not butting in, but at that moment the middle school me had no way to figuring that out.

Of course, the rest of the day was spent playing what Hayato wanted to play with mum being behind me all the time to ensure I was interacting with the child properly, and while the dream didn't end there let's just say the rest is history.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Yuigahama's plotting**

"Huh… You look quite well Hikigaya, did something good happen?" My homeroom teacher who dresses in rather formal-looking clothes with a lab coat over it said happily "Was the Service Club what was needed to do the trick?"

No, sorry Sensei but it's nothing like that. Furthermore I completely forgot about it for the past two days. I'm really sorry, I said I'd try it out but ended up forgetting. My bad, tehee~.

"I… Really hadn't gone…" Even if it was a bad idea I still told Sensei honestly. She looked at me with a disappointed expression, I thought she'd be angry but it doesn't seem to be the case.

"Then why do you look in such high spirits?" Do I now? Oh, I see. It's irony "Don't tell me someone confessed to you and don't know how to reply." Wow, that's a shit-eating grin if I've seen one before, but no, that's not the case Sensei. I'd appreciate if you didn't use such statements with the intention of mocking me.

"Something's been on my mind recently." This sort of answer isn't much like me, but it should do.

"That so? Something you want to talk about?" Hiratsuka-sensei placed a hand on my shoulder as she opened the door beside me "And about the Club?" Oh? Are you still waiting for my answer?

I glanced slightly towards the back of the classroom, there, Hayama's clique was already busy chatting noisily. The alpha turned his eyes towards me, our eyes met.

"I don't know." I answered flatly.

"C'mon Hikigaya…" She sighed as if troubled "Don't make me use other methods…" Other methods? What do you mean with that? Am I in danger now?

"No, well. I don't hate it, but Yukinoshita is a bit…"

"Ah, yes. Yukinoshita is somewhat like you: You need to grow your people skills." Although I hate it, she's right. Yukinoshita and I are similar in our status as loners, however where she actively pushes people away with her frivolously sharp tongue I prefer peaceful retreats. You could say we are in opposing ends on the loner spectrum "But she's a kind girl, if you spend some time with her you are sure to see it." In how much time exactly? Two decades?

Fifteen years from now? Once she's married? Perhaps?

"I wouldn't know." And honestly? Thinking about it might be counterproductive, it'd spoil my mood even further.

Allow me to explain.

A couple of days ago I almost went through hell. For one reason or another Yuigahama seemed to be fixated into making me follow through her shenanigans. Of course, it wouldn't have been any strange if it wasn't for the person who found out about the whole charade.

Yukinoshita Yukino is one of the people I shouldn't reach out to. Hayama knows what I'm capable of, so I respect he cares enough about people to try to wrestle against my influence in those around me. It irks me a little, but well, since his popularity is partially my doing I feel confident enough in my ability to get away with whatever I try to do. The problem is that is in my best interest to be involved with Hayama himself as little as possible, and even more since Yukinoshita has bad memories with him. It doesn't take a genius to notice her displeasure when she learned I was related to him, nor do I blame her for her reaction.

As Hiratsuka-sensei said, we're somewhat similar, so I somewhat understand.

"In any case, don't let troublesome things bother you too much. You'll grow old quickly if you do."

Yes, I've been feeling quite pissed for the last couple of days. And for a good reason too. I was really anxious due to Yukinoshita finding out my little "secret" and Yuigahama's knowledge of it didn't help my mind rest that night. Expecting the worst is part of my mindset, however it's been a while since I've felt so cornered. The prospect of the episode of bullying repeating itself like during my first year was something that got under my skin way more than I'd like to admit.

However this couple of days which should have helped me calm down weren't as expected either. I completely misjudged Yuigahama's character it seems. Perhaps due to my mindset of expecting the worst I thought she liked Hayama, and that having me around would be seen as detrimental to her prospect of a relationship with him. I pride myself in being capable of learning the motives that deep down drive each person into their actions but it seems like I misjudged Yuigahama completely.

Huh, could it be that my blade is getting dull? I understand my opinion of the people around me creates a bias that twists my reasoning out of the path of the truth but…

"Hikki!" Speaking of the devil, the girl in question, Yuigahama Yui approached happily once Sensei left "Yahallo!"

"…" What's with that greeting? Is it some kind of weird trend going? Well, if that was it then Komachi would be using it, right? Well, to begin with she usually greets me with an "Onii-chan breakfast is ready!" so I don't really know. Jeez, am I perhaps too blessed for having Komachi around? "Yo." In any case I waited until she was at arm's reach to greet her back.

Let me explain, for the past two days Yuigahama has been friendlier than usual self towards me. The reason was evident even without reading too much between the lines, she wanted to close the gap between us and by extension between me and Hayama. What a nice girl, I guess she wasn't one of those bitches in sheep clothes that are trending… Sorry for doubting you, Yuigahama. You have my sincere apology… Ah, no. We're not becoming friends or anything, I'm just sorry.

"Mou, Hikki. You haven't showed up in the club with Yukinon!" Now, that's not entirely true "We were totes waiting for you!" That must be a lie too.

"The day before yesterday I went to the club room but you guys weren't there." And yesterday I forgot entirely, that's how it went "Besides I doubt Yukinoshita would be waiting for me. That's pushing it a bit too much, Yuigahama."

"Eeehhh!" Cute, but kind of noisy. You're making us stand out Yuigahama "We were baking! Of course we weren't in the club room!" Eh? Is that so? I totes forgot, sorry. Tehee~.

Fortunately enough the English teacher arrived. Yuigahama was forced to retreat and gave me some space.

Yes, this has been going on. She approaches, tries to make some small talk and invites me to hang out with her friends. Innocent and harmless niceness. If I was a normal teen, that is. As it stands I'd rather not draw too much attention to myself so my diversion tactics found good use after being left untouched for some time since I used them last. A bit rusty but nonetheless effective. And besides, a loner such as myself would rather enjoy peace and silence that being alone grants. If I were to comply to her here then my days would only become more stressful, only extroverts get refreshed from social interactions, introverts like yours truly are instead drained from their energy the more we are forced to interact with people. Please everyone take note and make an introvert's day easier, thank you in advance.

"Today we're practicing _speaking_ , please form pairs." So the teacher said and I immediately heard hurried steps from the students trying to get themselves paired with their friends. Everyone except for Yuigahama, of course. Since she was adamant to get close to me she came all the way to my seat once more with a tad embarrassed face.

"Hikki, you... Do you like, want to pair up with me?" Really smooth Yuigahama, but sorry.

"I've got a partner already." Sorry, but I have countermeasures against these sort of situations too.

"Eeeh?! W-Who is…?!" Her words were interrupted when a silver haired girl approached us.

Sporting the same uniform as Yuigahama she looked at the both of us with an inquiring eyebrow raised. She was by all means a beautiful girl, though her usual scowl made her scores drop a bit.

"Hikigaya, are we pairing again?" She asked as if bored, wisely deciding not to get involved in whatever matters we were in. I gave her a simple nod before turning back to Yuigahama.

"That's how it is."

"I-I see…" Don't look so dejected Yuigahama, you'll get another chance! I'll just make sure that nothing comes out of it. But don't worry, the chance will be there "Then it's fine."

With that resolved the girl whose name is Kawasaki Saki took the seat beside me which was left unoccupied when the previous student took another to be closer to their partner.

"Who knew you were the popular type." Kawasaki commented and I snorted in return. Kawasaki is a loner, just like me, there was no need to articulate further into Yuigahama's matter so we silently agreed to let it go.

I also relaxed, Yuigahama's pushy approaches really get on my nerves but differently from other people it's not about her intentions nor her methods. It's simply how she disregards my personal space and feelings that irk me the more she does it. It's been only two days but the number of times she has tried to strike conversation and get into my comfort zone is too many to count.

Really, I just want to be left alone. Why is it so difficult to understand?

"Hey, Hikigaya. How do you say 'here's your change'?" Hmmm, Kawasaki often times asks questions outside of the subject we're supposed to study. Without any kind of small talk she goes straight to the point of interest, a straight forward approach I can't help but appreciate. Apparently she does decent in her tests but she puts special effort in English. Thanks to that, my own grades in this subject have increased due to getting involved to someone who knows and works hard in it. Truly, a win-win situation. This must be what Hiratsuka-sensei meant to teach me friendship is like.

Except we're not really friends, we're just classmates, studying partners if one were to stretch it too much.

" _Kawasaki. What are you working so hard for?"_ I asked with my knowledge of English.

"WAH?!" Huh? Did I say something weird? Kawasaki is making an expression I've never seen make before "Hikigaya?!"

"I asked why you are working so hard." Really, what kind of reaction is that?

"Oh… That's what you meant…"

Maybe I'm not someone with the right to talk, but I'd say that this Kawasaki is odd. She doesn't strike me as the shy type, yet there are times like these in which she seems to go _deredere_ for no apparent reason. Of course, something was being cooked and while digging about it wouldn't be hard I've respected her privacy as a fellow loner. Our relationship is not such that she would ask for help, not like she's the kind of person who would ask for it even to a close friends, that is.

I'd like to say that knowing to be independent is the epitome of being productive. This is indeed true, but it'd be a lie to say that a single person can get away with everything by themselves. Reality dictates that people has to rely on each other to accomplish things. Despite our vast array of skills, product of fending for ourselves, loners are still at a disadvantage when it comes to asking for help. It's like a level cap that is difficult to sort out due to our very own nature that prior to that point was probably protected at all cost. Often times loners are left alone to sink in their problems, rarely ever helped by fellow loners just like Kawasaki and I teaming up for English class. Admittedly, these cases are welcomed but rather rare. As a social species, humans tend to have extraverted personalities, and as such, loners are a minority, set apart from one another due to naturally wanting nothing to do with others, not even those who are like us.

In other cases, a kind-hearted extravert somehow ends up liking an unsuspected loner and takes them under their wing. This case is ideal, though painful, the introvert thus learns to deal with social interactions, not necessarily leaving their loner tendencies but growing as a person nonetheless.

I can attest to this, such is my case after all.

In Kawasaki's case, as a fellow introvert who has some knowledge of social interaction I can be some sort of guide to help her out.

However I know. Asking for help is most of the time beside the point. I know all too well so I shall respect that. As a loner, judgment is an important skill. The decision of when it's necessary to ask for help, it's important to know how to take care of something so important. So I ignored the signs. For me, it's irrelevant so I looked away from it. However I shall take in mind Kawasaki might prove useful in the future.

Such is the case for people that stand out, more often than not.

. . .

Wow, good thing I didn't say any of this out loud. If it felt like back in my _chuunibyuu_ days in my head, I don't want to imagine just how embarrassed I'd be if I said any of this out loud.

Playing the role of a villain might sound cool on paper. But no matter how clever Dantalian is, a son of bitch is still a son of a bitch.

Well, there is some truth in my words, however edgy they might've been. Loners… Or rather, introverts tend do most things by themselves. Either willingly or unwillingly, by their own choice or as a natural development for being shunned. Kawasaki being such a person is not a surprise to me, and although we share our social awkwardness it's not like I know her better than anyone else in this classroom barring Hayama, of course.

We understand each other, but that's because our thought process is similar to one another, I wouldn't feel comfortable asking for advice about something important so it's obvious she wouldn't either. And so we're back to square one, as nothing more than classmates that have something in common.

* * *

Okay. Remember when I said Yuigahama was being pushy, me?

I don't. Did I say that at all? I actually don't remember half of my monologues, why would I remember a single sentence among the thousands of words that a monologue could fill? Seriously, it feels as if my mind could use half of a whole story if I were a Point of View character.

"Just so you know," The girl I chose to label as the "Fire Queen" addressed me while matching my walking speed "I was against inviting you." She told me with a scowl, basically looking away from me as she poured venom into her words "I don't get why you're here."

"That makes two of us." I replied simply as I looked at the people walking in front of us. The wide back of Hayama was right in front of me while Tobe and other two guys chatted with him. Beside us Yuigahama and a girl I think her name is Ebina were talking loudly. I actually am impressed, for _the_ Miura to make some room for me to be in a direct talk with her… I'm not sure if I should feel honored or not.

Of course, I'm only feeling more disdain over the situation.

"Don't lump me in the same bag as you, it's gross." Hmmm, yeah. This girl makes me want to be with Yukinoshita. At the very least I can expect some sophistry from the uncontested number one girl of Sobu instead of having feelings be thrown at me like a cat digging its nails at you randomly.

"Instead of just throwing your resentment at me for not being listened to," It came out more venomous than I intended. I didn't want to fight, much less this girl. But her insults were beginning to get on my nerves since she hasn't stopped since we left the school. It was non-verbal at first, but as we went on she apparently got more confidence in her tongue and began spitting her feelings at me "You could have chased me out of this and everyone would be happy. But no, keeping the eyesore around is more pleasant." Hayama has given me sneaky glances when he thought we weren't looking, he noticed yet didn't help me to keep her at bay. Of course, since I'm giving in to her mood this is also to not get more people involved: We're just inches away from a full blown discussion. If it comes to it Hayama will intervene, but that's beside the point. He probably thinks I can keep things under control, and I know I can but… Really, my lack of social interactions seems to be chipping away at my ability to keep my words in check.

It doesn't help one of the last meaningful conversations with people my age was with Yukinoshita about two days ago either. I'm getting more on the edge than I should. This is an overreaction on my part, I know. But I can't help it, this whole things is just that annoying.

Hayama wanted to talk about something, so I met him after classes. Little did I know that his clique was waiting, hiding actually, so when I arrived I was surrounded by them and was dragged into one of their "outings". I wanted to get away, I tried everything I could but they were persistent. Tobe especially, was eager to abduct me thanks to having helped him before.

Good will is always repaid with evil. Sadly, that's the reality of this world.

No matter, I'll simply ruin the mood. That's what they get from robbing me of my time.

I held onto this feeling from the bottom of my heart, ready to bring about the heavy guns, but I was quickly put in my place without being able to do a thing.

Hayama took us to the arcade, he played with me a game I really enjoy. That's playing dirty, he's fully using his knowledge of me without showing any openings. He knew I'd be so engrossed I wouldn't even realize when Tobe was playing with me or anyone else for that matter. In retrospective, I should have been scared of how easily my resolve crumbled under the charisma of Hayama's.

As I said before, I'm still a teenager. From the boredom of school straight into extended periods of gaming? No matter how I look at it, there's no way I could have resisted.

"Man! Hikitani-kun sure was good at it! I tried to hit him with everything I've got but he kept comboing me!" The orange haired guy I helped out was in high spirits talking about how I mercilessly beat him up in _Super Smash_. I've never seen someone be so happy about being _smashed_ in a game like this, I suspect he's actually hiding his anger at me. Petty gamers have always been a thing, but cunning people too. I wonder how the backlash will come… No matter, since he doesn't get away from Hayama he's not really dangerous.

"…I play it a lot. That's all." While sitting around a table in a family restaurant might seem simple, the truth is that it's not. Surrounded by unfamiliar people, speaking out is quite difficult. I'm having troubles in keeping my cool, even worse with the glares Miura Yumiko gives me from time to time when Hayama gives me more attention than she would like.

"But seriously, you should be a pro or somethin'! You were really fast with those buttons!" You keep insisting… Are you an idiot? Will humbling myself work on this guy?

"I once tried out." I replied after taking a sip of my juice "I didn't qualify."

"Woah! Seriously?!" I simply nodded "That's not fair! You should totally try again!" Oh, c'mon! There's no way he's actually praising me so much! There's a catch to all of this, right?! Stop pretending already!

"So, Hikki! Did you have fun?" Oh, Yuigahama? We're leaving already? That's great. Thanks to you I was dragged here so please take responsibility.

"It'd have been better if I had stayed at home." I said this in a low tone, no point in casting an embarrassing silence here since this table is the noisiest in the restaurant.

"Wah! That's totes not true!" She puffs her cheeks angrily. She looks cute like that, but that's beside the point "Well, you'll just have to get used to it!"

Wait, what? There's more coming?

* * *

A/N

Tests week is the best time to pull off a chapter! Not! Really, I should be busy with school but I couldn't help it. Sorry if this chapter feels loose or lazy.


End file.
